La carta
by Mu-Tzu Saotome
Summary: Un tiempo después de la boda fallida, la banda de Nerima al completo recibe en el dojo Tendô una carta. ¡Es Ranma, que se marcha en busca de un lugar legendario! ¿Quién irá a buscarle...? ¿Y qué encontrará allí? Capítulo 6, posteado!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Atención: Algunos personajes estarán, valga la redundancia, fuera de personaje. Dado el aviso...

* * *

La carta decía así:

"Seguramente esto os pille de sorpresa. Si habéis respetado las instrucciones, deberíais estar todos: Akane, Ryôga, Otou-san, Okaa-san, el Sr. Tendô, Nabiki, Kasumi, Ukyô, Shampoo, Mousse, Tatewaki, Kodachi, Dr. Tôfû, espero que tú también Akari, maestro Happôsai, matriarca Cologne... Así lo espero, pues tengo algo que deciros a todos. Lo primero supongo que es el porqué de esta carta. Es sencillo, Ryôga, Mousse y Tatewaki tenían razón: soy un cobarde. Jamás podría haberos dicho estas cosas cara a cara. Supongo que tan sólo Kasumi tendrá una ligera idea de que va esto. No la agobiéis con preguntas inútiles.

Esto no es fácil, quiero que lo sepáis, pero es necesario. Que leáis está carta significa que he decidido que he hecho suficiente daño a los que me rodean como para continuar por aquí, y que desaparecer será el mejor remedio. Supongo que mi desaparición no os causará mucho dolor, pues no parecía que a nadie le importase mucho realmente. Tal vez a ti, Akane, alguna vez si te importé, pero ese tiempo ya ha pasado, estoy casi seguro. Sin embargo, yo siempre he detestado hacer daño (verdadero daño) a las personas.

Espero que mi desaparición os anime un tiempo. Por ejemplo, Ryôga: ya no estoy ahí para arruinarte tus citas, así que alégrate. Ah, y ten por buen seguro que recibiré mi merecido allá donde voy. Puede que hasta muera y todo, otro motivo de alegría. Shampoo y mi querida matriarca amazona Cologne: Shampoo está libre de compromiso con Ranma, pues Ranma seguramente muerto cuando esta carta leas. Y Mousse, aprovecha todo lo que quieras ahora que yo no estoy. Sólo te pido que no me eches la culpa ahora también. Tatewaki y Kodachi, albricias. El abominable mago Saotome muerto seguro estará, al igual que la pequeña insolente del cabello rojo. Ya veis, uno muere, el otro también. Que más... maestro Happôsai, ya no estaré ahí para intentar inculcarle algo de moralidad cuando robe ropa interior, lo siento. Culpa mía, por supuesto. Y Akane, tal y como querías, no te molestaré más. Al fin te he hecho caso. Siento que no haya sido antes... La primera vez que me lo dijiste debí hacerte caso. Y Shampoo, ni se te ocurra tocarla ni un pelo, ni un centímetro cuadrado de su piel, porque sabré que lo has hecho, y eso no sería bueno para nadie.

Otra cosa más son las disculpas que van: a mi madre, que me habías perdonado y aceptado y te hago esto. Realmente que lo siento madre. A Genma y a Sôun, por no haber completado mí promesa. También a Sôun por utilizar su hospitalidad demasiado tiempo. A Kasumi, por robarle tanto de su tiempo libre escuchándome hablar. A Ukyô, y su puñalada trapera, gracias (no sé por que no te he puesto arriba. La costumbre, supongo.) A Ryôga, por mi error fatal cuando no sabía si era hijo o hija. Siento no estar alerta en todo momento. A Shampoo, por no saber las leyes más estúpidas y arcaicas que jamás han sido escritas. Gracias por ser tan cerrada. A Mousse, por defender mi vida cuando intentabas cortarme el cuello. Si no hubieras intentado destriparme, te hubiera dejado ganar, y te habría ayudado a ganar a Shampoo. Pero sólo aquella primera vez. Al Dr. Tôfû, pues nunca he pagado mis visitas a su clínica. Lo siento. A Nabiki, por no ser rico y haberla dado mi fortuna. Entiendo lo de "Corazón de Hielo". Y a Akane, por no haberme marchado antes.

Por cierto Akari, hazme un favor, cuida de Ryôga. En realidad es un buen tipo, sólo tiene equivocadas algunas ideas y prioridades. Bueno, por si alguno de vosotros quiere saber lo que haré, ahí va: Voy lejos, muy lejos... donde ninguno de vosotros me encontréis, a pasar una prueba. Puede que no la pase. Si eso ocurre, moriré. Es lo más probable. Sin embargo, si la paso, podré empezar una nueva vida. Puede que en el proceso quede irreconocible, o que me quede siempre en forma de chica, o que no cambie en absoluto. No lo sé. Sí se que jamás nos volveremos a ver, así que, si queréis escucharme por una vez, hacedlo ahora: no me busquéis. Si me encontrase con alguno de vosotros, no se que podría hacer. A lo mejor entraría en el Neko-ken y os atacaría... por eso es mejor que no nos encontremos.

Ya estaré lejos. El lugar de la prueba está bien escondido y es de difícil acceso. Después, puede que renuncie a las artes marciales. Sí, habéis leído bien. Ranma Saotome renunciará a las artes marciales. Tampoco sé si renunciaré al nombre o no. Parece lo propio, ciertamente... No tengo mucho más que decir, se me están acabando las ideas... Ah, espero que esto se lea bien. Estuve haciendo ejercicios de caligrafía, y creo que sirvieron de algo, Kasumi.

Un par de cosas más. Nabiki, como puede que Akane te pida que me encuentres, aunque lo dudo seriamente, mediante tus "contactos", te he ahorrado el trabajo. He borrado toda la información que habías recopilado sobre mi familia y todo lo referente a lo que voy a hacer, además de otras cosas más "mundanas". ¡Oh, el tonto de Saotome sabía que tenías una base de datos sobre todos los que "la Reina de Hielo" ha tenido o tiene que cruzar palabra, e incluso ha podido borrarla! Las apariencias engañan, aunque no es tu caso. Eres tan fría como muestras. Si tienes una excelente memoria, tendrás alguna pista de mi paradero. Cologne, le ruego me haga un favor. Si alguno de entre los reunidos decide que prefiere olvidarme a recordarme, le pido en su honor y el mío que le ayude y le haga olvidar sobre mí con esa técnica tan increíble suya. Ahí queda eso.

Por último ya. Kasumi, si sigues con lo que dejamos... Bueno, es tu decisión. Y... enséñale a Akane lo que me enseñaste a mí, por favor.

Eso es todo. Por tanto, adiós.

Ranma Saotome."

La caligrafía, como todos notaron, era la más perfecta que jamás habían visto, aunque estaba un poco distorsionada, como si le hubiera temblado la mano a su creador. Nadie dijo nada, demasiado ocupados en sus pensamientos. Nabiki fue la única que se movió. Corrió a su habitación, para comprobar si lo que él había dicho era cierto. Volvió poco después. Todos la miraron, y ella asintió con la cabeza, lo que hizo que todo el mundo se mirara a sus pies.

Esta carta era, como en ella se decía, inesperada. Si esto lo había sentido mucho tiempo, Ranma Saotome había mejorado una barbaridad en "ese tema sentimentalucho", como lo solía llamar, ya que nadie hubiera podido adivinar que esta carta iba a llegar.

Ni siquiera Kunô había empezado una de sus aventuras verbales contra el "hechicero Saotome", cosa extraña para los allí reunidos. Solo el murmullo del aire y el ocasional tintineo de la campanilla del salón interrumpían el sonoro silencio en el que se sumían esas personas, unos planeando, otros soñando, una última haciendo una resolución...

**LA CARTA**

**Consecuencias**

-No.-

-¿Qué pasa, Imoto-chan?-

-Onee-chan, dime ya que es ese lugar.-

-Akane, no estoy muy...-

-Nada de eso Nabiki, dímelo YA.-

-Akane...-

-Nabiki.-

El nombre casi había sido escupido con rabia por la menor de los Tendô, y la rabia y el dolor transformaban su cara en una mueca, en una broma para la norma de lo humano.

-Imoto-san...-

-Nabiki, creo que sería lo mejor que... no se lo dijeses.-

-Kasumi...-

-Onee-chan...-

-Akane, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo. A solas.-

Y Kasumi, la siempre atenta, alegre y risueña Kasumi, les hecho una mirada a todos, exceptuando Akari, el Dr. Tôfû y Nodoka, que hacía agujeros donde se posaba.

Nadie se movió ni un centímetro después de aquella mirada.

Llegaron a la cocina, santuario de Kasumi, y ambas se sentaron, una enfrente a la otra.

-Pero Onee-chan, no puedo quedarme así, no puedo dejar que vaya a... eso, y le pase cualquier cosa. No puedo, Onee-chan, no puedo... no puedo...-

-Tranquila Imoto-chan, tranquila... Shhh... Querrás que te enseñe eso de lo que habla Ranma,¿verdad?-

-Si eso me ayuda a llegar donde esté Ranma, sí.-

-No sé si te servirá para eso, pero seguro que si llegas a él y no has aprendido esto perfectamente, tu viaje no habrá servido para nada.-

-Pero no dijiste que no querías...-

-No quiero que te vayas en su busca hasta que hayas aprendido lo que tanto tiempo le llevó a Ranma poner en práctica.-

-De acuerdo... ¿De qué se trata entonces?-

-Responsabilidad. Modales. Sinceridad con uno mismo. Amor.-

-¿CÓMO?-

-No te habías dado cuenta Imoto-chan, pero Ranma-kun había cambiado de manera excepcional en estos meses desde la boda fallida. Sería inapropiado decir que eso fue resultado solamente de las largas charlas que mantuvimos nosotros dos, pero sin duda ayudaron. Se ha convertido en un hombre, finalmente...-

-Si tanto te gusta Kasumi,¿por qué no vas tú a por él?-

Decir que Kasumi estaba impresionada por esa sola insinuación era decir poco. Y sin embargo, el cambio por el que pasó en ese mismo instante fue aún más impresionante. Por fin, el sentido común que parecía haber dejado de lado estos años, además del sentimiento que tanto había hecho para hacer desaparecer, enfado, e incluso ira, salieron manifestándose como lo solía hacer en su difunta madre, todo ello aderezado con un mucho de amor hacia el joven de la coleta.

-¿Cómo que? Akane Tendô, ésta es la gota que colma el vaso. Ranma ha trabajado duro para ser una mejor persona, aún mejor de lo que ya era, y tras haber escuchado lo que yo te he dicho,¿aún te atreves a dudar sobre el valor de él? Deberías estar agradecida de que él te quería, y sin embargo, nunca has mostrado mucho más que desprecio. Sea pues, seré yo quien le haga recapacitar, buscándole. Pero que no se te ocurra nunca más molestarte ante lo que él haga, si consigo convencerlo de que vuelva.-

Con eso, Kasumi se dirigió rápidamente al salón, dejando a una Akane en total shock, intentando comprender todas las verdades que se le habían revelado en un momento. La conversación se había escuchado por toda la casa, y por ende, en el comedor. Y ante la perspectiva de que su pequeña Kasumi se marchara, lo que era aún más chocante que las palabras de Akane, Sôun hizo lo único que parecía saber hacer. Llorar.

Y eso no le gustó nada a la nueva Kasumi.

-¡Deja de llorar en este momento, padre!-

-¿Y ese tono, hermana mayor?-

-¿Hay algún problema?-

-Ninguno, Kasumi.-

-Bien,¿cuál es ese lugar del que hablaba Ranma?-

-¿Estás segura de eso, Kasumi?-

-Totalmente.-

-De acuerdo. Esto no va a ser fácil...-

-No esperaba menos viniendo de Ranma.-

-Vale. Estoy segura del lugar al que se refiere Saotome es la Cueva Platoniana-

-¿Cómo?--¿Y eso?--¿La Cueva Platoniana?--Buaa... mi hijita...-

-¡Silencio! Bien. Nabiki¿dónde se encuentra esa 'Cueva Platoniana'?-

-Eso... es más difícil. Si no recuerdo mal, se cree que su localización está en algún lugar de los Pirineos, la cadena montañosa que separa Francia y España.-

-Un poco vago.-

-Ya lo sé Kasumi, ya lo sé. Pero es que, si guardo cosas en mi ordenador es para no tener que sabérmelas de memoria.-

-De acuerdo. Iré a preparar mis cosas.-

Y, antes de que nadie alcanzase a decir nada, la nueva Kasumi subía a su habitación. Poco después, la siguió Nabiki, que entró en la habitación de sin decir nada. Kasumi se dio la vuelta para ver quién había entrado.

-¿Sí?-

-Onee-san...-

-Sí, estoy segura.-

-Pero...-

-Está decidido. He vivido en la idiotez y el engaño por tiempo suficiente.-

-Sólo que...-

-¡He dicho que basta, Nabiki!-

-...creo que deberíais decírselo a los demás.-

-...-

-¿Creías que no lo descubriría?-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

-Mira Kasumi, siendo sinceros, tenía las esperanzas puestas en Akane. Pero desde el intento de boda... Lo noté. Tú habías cambiado y Ranma cada vez pasaba más tiempo contigo. La forma de comer, cada vez más educada, los agradecimientos, cada vez más entusiasmados... ¡Dios, si hasta un ciego hubiera podido verlo! Y...-

-Y...-

-Y cuando llegó esta carta que, además, misteriosamente recibiste tú, todo encajó. Realmente... ya sabes como soy, no estoy muy cualificada para hablar de este tema. Ranma y Akane, al final, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero la cabezonería de los dos, y luego la de Akane, ha sido demasiado para el destino. Y si tú estás lo suficientemente convencida...-

-Lo estoy.-

-Sí... si estás tan convencida como para dejar lo que tienes aquí: tú casa, Ono, tú familia... Je, supongo que yo no soy quién para meterme en tus asuntos, Onee-san.-

-Gra-gracias, Imoto-chan.-

-Ah venga, que no es para tanto.-

-Por una vez, haz caso a tu hermana.-

-De acuerdo. Pero no me abraces muy fuerte que esta blusa es muy difícil de planchar, y ahora que no vas a estar por aquí...-

-Oh, Nabiki, siento tener que irme así.-

Así, las dos hermanas mayores se abrazaron fuerte, una sonrisa en sus caras, lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Antes de romper el abrazo, Nabiki dejo de ser la buscadora de yenes para pasar a ser una hermana despidiéndose de otra que tanto había cuidado de todos ellos por tanto tiempo.

-Hazme un favor y vive tu vida como dios manda.-

-Te lo prometo.-

De esta manera, con todo empaquetado, Nabiki acompañó a su hermana a la salida con lágrimas todavía saliendo de sus ojos. Curiosamente, nadie apareció por allí y, cuando Nabiki les buscó en la sala de estar, se encontró sólo con las tazas de té vacías y todas las puertas abiertas. En un momento de absoluto silencio, creyó distinguir gritos y ruidos de pelea en la lejanía, pero los ignoró en favor de ir a despedirse de su hermana.

Cuando la mediana de los Tendô llegó a la puerta principal pudo ver como cierto artista marcial de coleta llevaba a cabo una de las técnicas más secretas de su familia: El lamento del tigre herido.

-Vamos Kasumi...-

-¡Ya hemos hablado de esto!-

-Sí, por supuesto, pero...-

-¡Pero nada!-

-¡Guau Onee-chan, no sabía que tuvieras tanto carácter!-

-Mmmm... Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.-

-No lo es.-

-Tú... niño inmaduro... ¡Ven aquí!-

Pero, lo estuvieran intentando o no, Kasumi y Ranma no engañaban a Nabiki, que podía ver en sus cuerpos el tono de broma que estaba escondido en esas palabras. Como se movían, tan relajados que estaban sus cuerpos, y el brillo de sus ojos. Ese brillo que no había visto en ninguno de los dos desde hace tanto tiempo. Sintió entonces una punzada de pena y remordimientos al darse cuenta de las malas jugadas que le había hecho, eso sí, hace ya mucho tiempo, a su "futuro" yerno.

Aún así, podía también ver que Ranma no estaba del todo cómodo en cuanto al tema de tocar el cuerpo de Kasumi. A veces parecía acercarse casi mágicamente a unos milímetros de tocarla para, en un segundo, volver a estar alejado como si nada hubiera pasado. Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro para no deshacer la feliz atmósfera que esos dos habían conseguido crear.

Unos minutos después, las figuras de su hermana mayor y del arrogante artista marcial cambia-sexo de coleta se perdían entre la luz anaranjada del sol. Y no pudo Nabiki reprimir una solitaria lágrima que resbaló por su rostro sin compañeras. La joven se sorprendió al notar el cosquilleo que la lágrima le producía en las mejillas y la comisura de la boca. Limpiándosela recordó el trabajo que tenía por delante, que no iba a ser poco: Mantener su casa en pie cuando todos los que orbitaban alrededor de Ranma descubrieran que se había marchado con Kasumi.

Sí, al dojo, y a ella, le vendría bien algo de paz.

El problema era que no estaba segura de que fuera a tener paz.

---------------------------

Unas horas después, Kasumi y Ranma llegaban por fin al límite de la ciudad bajo las estrellas relucientes. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos; Kasumi porque nunca había estado fuera de casa tan tarde, y Ranma porque sabía que no había manera de que Kasumi se echara atrás. Pero lo que le inquietaba de verdad era que, en realidad, no quería que eso pasara. Quería que Kasumi lo acompañara hasta el final de su viaje... y más.

Descubriendo un buen sitio para acampar, rodeado de árboles y con un pequeño estanque cerca, dentro de uno de los últimos parques, la pareja comenzó a montar las tiendas sin prisa. O más bien, Ranma montó las tiendas mientras Kasumi miraba atentamente todos sus movimientos, como utilizaba las herramientas, como sus músculos se tensaban y...

-Oh, dios, que... raro.-

Pensó la mayor de los Tendô, olvidando totalmente que últimamente se fijaba aún más de lo normal en el cuerpo del joven Saotome. Sin embargo, no pudo perseguir la respuesta al porqué de tan súbita nueva atención porque el dueño del susodicho cuerpo masculino y de otro femenino de igual calibre la llamó la atención declarando que las tiendas de campaña estaban montadas. Con una sonrisa y un agradecimiento realmente sentido, Kasumi Tendô se adentró en la que sería su nueva habitación durante mucho tiempo, a menos que ella y Ranma decidieran que era el momento de...

-Oh-oh, que, uh, e-extraño...-

A Ranma le pareció oír una exclamación de esas tan típicas de Kasumi a las que tanto cariño había cogido a través de su tienda, consiguiendo que una vaga sonrisa se formara en sus labios. No sólo esas exclamaciones eran lo que le habían enamorado de la mayor de los Tendô. No podía dejar de recordar que con Kasumi había aprendido, había madurado y había pasado tanto tiempo. Todo eso había empezado, e incluso se había desarrollado, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Muchas veces empezó con una simple taza de té, más por formalidad y algo de pena que por otra cosa, algo que adivinó más tarde. El hecho fue que, tras ofrecerle aquella taza de té, ella volvería a sus tareas y él se terminaría rápidamente el líquido humeante para hacer una cosa u otra. Nunca le pareció que aquello podría llegar a ningún sitio.

-¡Pero, mira si lo hizo!-

El murmullo se perdió en su almohada, mientras se arropaba algo más con su sábana. Que pudiera dormir sin nada encima no quería decir que no le gustase ponerse algo encima, a pesar de lo que toda la gente parecía pensar. Sin embargo, eso poco le importaba entonces, porque el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de él mientras sus pensamientos sobre el viaje que tenía por delante se convertían en sueños y la imagen de cierta ex-ama de casa juvenil le invitaba a dormir en paz y con calor mediante una tierna sonrisa.

Y Ranma Saotome odia entristecer a las damas.

---------------------------

Una semana transcurrió entre sonrisas y conversaciones amenizadas por el canto de los pájaros como fondo en cada paraje por el que pasaban. Rápidamente ambos se convencieron en darle al viaje un tono de tour por el mundo a pie, cosa que, por supuesto, no tenía nada que ver con que no tuvieran suficiente dinero como para coger los medios de transporte más caros y tenían que hacer gran parte del viaje a pie. Estaba claro que eso no tenía nada que ver.

Sin embargo, a Ranma se le ocurrió una noche la idea de que tal vez hasta podría no ser tan malo eso de viajar a pie, puesto que le daría a él y a Kasumi aún más tiempo para hablar, además de que era una forma barata de cumplir uno de los pequeños deseos que la mayor de los Tendô le había confiado, esto es, visitar lugares lejos de su Tokio natal. Además, podría poner en práctica esos conocimientos que había obtenido en lenguas que Ranma no tenía ni idea de donde habían salido. Simplemente, una buena mañana le había saludado en francés, y otra en inglés, e incluso en italiano. Aunque, cuando le saludó con un efusivo "¡Buenos días, tío!", lo que luego descubrió era español, asustándole tanto que, cuando saltó hacia atrás, fue a parar a la cabeza de un asustado Sôun que acababa de bajar tras oír lo que a él le pareció un grito de alarma.

La noche "una semana" les vio acampando a las afueras de una pequeña ciudad cuyo nombre ni siquiera habían mirado. Durante la cena, que consistió en unos pocos cuencos de arroz con verduras y un poco de té para acompañar, Ranma le dirigió a su compañera de viaje miradas de preocupación que Kasumi no pudo evitar notar. Pero, antes de que ninguno de los dos consiguiera preguntar nada, la cena se acabó, el sol se hundió del todo en el horizonte, y las despedidas hasta el día siguiente estaban hechas.

-¡Qué extraño, parecía que Ranma quería preguntarme algo!-

Aquel pensamiento rondaba incesante por la mente de Kasumi, consiguiendo que el sueño se le escapara. Se acomodó por décima vez en su saco, pero se sentía incómoda, y una creciente sensación de malestar se apoderó de sus entrañas, secándola la garganta y haciéndola un nudo en el estómago. Indecisa, tratando de decidir si quedarse arropada esperando que el mal rato pasase o levantarse y tomar alguna pastilla que pudiese ayudarla, escuchó un ruido extraño que cortó sus pensamientos súbitamente. Susurros en la noche era lo único que le llegaba a la mente al escuchar esos ruidos. Más sonidos, y lo que parecían pasos amortiguados se acercaban a su tienda. Entonces, quedó paralizada cuando oyó como la cremallera de su tienda se abría muy lentamente. A pesar de la oscuridad, creyó discernir lo que parecía la forma de una mano moviéndose por encima de la cremallera. En un momento, el movimiento del cierre se aceleró, y una luz cegadora entró por la entonces abierta puerta. Y Kasumi dejó de pensar.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

En un segundo, la luz se había ido y un par de manos trataban de cortar el suministro de oxígeno de su cerebro, asfixiándola poco a poco. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contraatacar cuando notó que las manos aflojaban su agarre y el sonido de los puños cortando el aire a toda velocidad llenaba su habitación improvisada. Unos segundos después, aquellas manos ásperas dejaron de estar allí para verse reemplazadas por un calor muy conocido y querido: El que proporcionaba el cuerpo del artista marcial cambia-sexo de coleta. Y Kasumi se derrumbó llorando en sus brazos mientras Ranma la calmaba con sonidos suaves y relajantes.

Así pasaron varias horas hasta que, de repente, Kasumi levantó la mirada, de manera que ambos quedaron entrelazados por sus ojos. Y antes de que ninguno de los dos hubiera respirado una vez, los labios de Kasumi encontraron los de Ranma, atrayéndolos en una súplica por amor y seguridad. Poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron y, junto a los primeros rayos de luz del día, pudieron ver los ojos del otro, ambos llenos de luz. Se separaron poco a poco, hasta que Kasumi volvió a quedarse sola en la tienda mientras Ranma salía a encargarse de la escoria que yacía fuera, todavía inconsciente.

Habría que pensar mucho en lo que acababa de suceder.

---------------------------

Al día siguiente, tras haber dejado en comisaría como a un saco al par de criminales y haber respondido a una interminable serie de preguntas ante un par de policías barbudos, Kasumi y Ranma se disponían de nuevo a seguir con su "tour". Durante todo aquel día, la mayor de los Tendô pudo notar como Ranma la miraba con preocupación una y otra vez cuando ella no miraba. Sabiendo que no serviría de nada intentar discutir, siguió caminando como si nada. Por la noche, sentados junto al fuego, y antes de que ella pudiera abordar el tema, fue Ranma, sorprendentemente, quién tomó la iniciativa y habló primero.

-Kasumi...-

-¿Sí, Ranma-kun?-

-Yo, emm, no he tenido... no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte... qué tal, qué tal estabas...-

-Tranquilo Ranma-kun. Me encuentro perfectamente gracias a ti.-

-Heh, no fue nada...-

Después se hizo un silencio que no era incómodo del todo. Cada uno miraba a un lado: Kasumi a las estrellas y Ranma al fuego, ambos muy sumergidos en sus pensamientos como para notar que se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Entonces, ambos salieron de su ensueño al mismo tiempo.

-Ranma...- -Kasumi...-

-Tú primero, Ranma-kun...- -Adelante, Kasumi...-

-Ha... Haha... Hahahahaha-

-Heh... Venga Ranma¿qué querías decirme?-

Ranma dejó de reír abruptamente para conseguir un semblante serio igual a aquel que se le quedó al final de las primeras charlas que tuvo con Kasumi, cuando empezó a darse cuenta de una gran cantidad de verdades que le habían sido escondidas y ocultadas. Y Kasumi había llegado a adorar esa parte de Ranma, esa parte que era el resultado de un pésimo padre y de una vida dura como pocas. Una vida como la suya.

-Kasumi, sé que odias la violencia, pero tengo que pedirte que me permitas entrenarte. Aunque sólo sea en autodefensa. Pero no puedo... no quiero que algo como lo de ayer vuelva a suceder. Sé que... que es duro y que no te gusta pero, por favor, quiero que aprendas a defenderte.-

-Ranma...-

-Además, hay muchos estilos de lucha de los que podría enseñarte las bases que prácticamente no utilizan la violencia. El aikido, por ejemplo, que seguro conoces. Ya sabes, utilizar la fuerza del enemigo. Ni siquiera es necesario querer hacer daño, y con un poco de práctica, se puede inmovilizar al enemigo sin casi producir dolor.-

-Ranma...-

-Y si no, también tienes...-

-¡RANMA!-

-¿Qué?-

-De acuerdo, aprenderé algo de defensa personal.-

-¿Sí?¿Lo harás?-

-¿No te lo he dicho? Aprenderé algo para que estés más tranquilo.-

-¡Gracias Kasumi¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-

Sin embargo, a pesar del abrazo que Kasumi estaba recibiendo de su querido artista marcial, sólo una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Porque, a pesar de todo, Ranma, ese artista marcial tan cariñoso y preocupado por ella y su bienestar, esa magnífica persona llena de orgullo y honor, capaz de destruir una montaña entera por aquellos que le importan, en definitiva, Ranma Saotome de la Escuela Todo Vale de Artes Marciales, al parecer no se acordaba del beso que habían compartido y en el que ella había puesto todo el amor que sentía por él.

Y al parecer, no era suficiente como para atraer su atención.

* * *

N.A: Tengo otras historias que actualizar, pero no había manera de que avanzara en el resto sin que esta saliese a flote, así que, abandoné, y dejé que ésta se escribiera sola. Es mi primera vez con un Ranma x Kasumi y también el primer fic cuyo motor es un viaje. Espero que les agrade hasta el argumento hasta ahora, porque todavía le quedan muchos giros... Quiero agradecer a frani-chan sus reviews tan divertidas y molonas, que siempre me hacen reir al leerlas. ¡Gracias! Como siempre, los comentarios serán bien recibidos, ya sean alabanzas o críticas casi-mortales. Un placer, y hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Lo hacen a Rumiko Takahashi, su gran creadora. Atención: Algunos personajes estarán, valga la redundancia, fuera de personaje. Dado el aviso...**

* * *

Aceptación (I)**

El dojo Tendô era un hervidero de actividad. O, siendo más específicos, un caldo de cultivo para un conflicto que bien podría considerarse como la Tercera Guerra Mundial. En esos momentos, las cosas todavía estaban bajo control, pero podría ser que eso no durara. Los gritos que nacían en la sala de estar de la casa huían despavoridos para salir a las calles que rodeaban el edificio.

-¡He dicho qué no y es qué no!-

-Pero... Nabiki, soy tu-

-¡No me vengas ahora con esas! Ni se te ocurra...-

-Nabiki-chan, yo creo-

-Lo siento, Nodoka-san, no hay nada más que decir.-

-Pero-

-¡Pero nada, Ojisan!-

Y Nabiki subió pisando fuerte a su habitación. Decir que estaba cansada de esas discusiones como la que acababa de tener no hacía justicia a lo que realmente sentía. Estaba tan cansada, tan harta, que incluso un par de veces se había planteado llamar a ese par y unirse a ellos.

Pero, siempre desechaba ese pensamiento con la misma rapidez que se formaba meneando la cabeza, como tratando de sacudirse algo que se le hubiera quedado enganchado al pelo. Prefería dejar que, por una vez, fuese su hermana la que tuviera el papel principal en la función. Por último, siempre añadía mentalmente que la idea de hacer de aguantavelas entre esos dos tortolitos no la atraía para nada, mientras mostraba al mundo una sonrisa predadora.

En aquel mismo instante, esa sonrisa predadora estaba firmemente plantada en su cara cuando una de las conversaciones que menos quería tener se presentó en la puerta de su habitación como salida de la nada. Allí, en el umbral, estaba su hermana menor, Akane, con una mirada que gritaba a los cuatro vientos una sola palabra: "Deprimida". Preguntándose si esta vez sería capaz de controlar su naturaleza ácida y sarcástica, Nabiki respondió la pregunta no formulada.

-Sí, Imoto-chan, puedes entrar.-

-Eh... Sí.-

-Vamos, siéntate en la cama.-

-Sí.-

-¡Estamos hoy habladora!-

-No... No mucho.-

-Ya veo...¿No tendrá nada que ver con la desaparición de cierto artista marcial, no?-

-¿Qué?¿Yo?No... Esto,¿qué me importa a mí...?-

-Sí, ya. Claro. Supongo que el bueno de Ryôga te estará haciendo buena compañía.-

-No... No, él no ha venido-

-Pero P-chan sí que está,¿verdad?-

-Sí, bueno. Pero,¿qué tiene que ver...?-

-No, nada, por supuesto. Entonces, claro que no te importa que Ranma se haya marchado...-

-No, digo sí. No, Nabiki. Algo, no lo sé.-

-Pero bien que me gritaste al principio, Imoto-chan.-

-Yo... Fue el momento. Quiero decir, que en realidad-

-Ya, sí. Que no te importa, vamos.-

-¡Sí que me importa! Pero, pero... no de esa manera. Agh...-

-Sí,"Agh" lo resume todo. Esa manera tuya de no decidir sobre nada fue la que echó a Ranma.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Oh,¿te sorprendes? Hombre, la manera en que lo tratabas además...-

-¿Qué pasa con-

-No, nada. Sólo que hubieras matado a un hombre normal.-

-¿Qué, qué dices...?-

- Oh, fue un simple cálculo. Un poco de física, un libro de comparaciones que encontré en la biblioteca, una calculadora... ¡et voilá! Y aún sobraba fuerza como para romper un bloque de cemento de veinte centímetros de grosor.-

-Pero él... Él era un artista marcial, podía soportarlo.-

-Por esa misma regla, tú también puedes soportarlo, pero nadie lo prueba contigo. Además,¿qué artista marcial le hace eso a otro un día sí y otro también?-

-Pero yo... No lo hacía todos los días. Ya casi no lo hacía...-

-De acuerdo. Ya casi no lo hacías. Te controlabas algo más. E incluso puede que no tuvieran esa fuerza...-

-Eso. Ya sólo... No eran tan fuertes...-

-Vale. Pero lo importante es la razón.¿Por qué le dabas?-

-Eh... Siempre, siempre era por alguna razón...-

-Sí,¿pero cuál?-

-No sé... una buena razón...-

-¿CUÁL?-

-¡Porque me insultaba o hacía cosas pervertidas!-

-¿Sí?¿Era por eso?¿O porque no confiabas en él?-

-Yo... Yo no... Sí que-

-¡Ja!¿Confiabas en él en qué?¿En que te salvaría cuando te secuestraban?¿En que haría lo correcto? Ahí yo también confiaría en él. Eso no es nada especial.-

-Pero...-

-¿Sabes cuando tenías que confiar en él? No, no lo sabes. Pues mira, te lo voy a decir. Y gratis, además...-

-¿Y... Y bien?-

-Siempre. Si realmente confiaras en él, primero escucharías su versión. Nada de hacer a conclusiones que salen de la nada. Nada de dar más crédito a lo que dice su máximo rival.-

-Pero... Pero, eso suena a cegarse, a creer ciegamente...-

-Ni mucho menos. Si está equivocado, se lo haces saber. Si te miente, le haces comprender que no debería haberlo hecho. Pero, si lo que se hace es tomar la premisa de "pervertido hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"...-

-Pero... ¡Se convierte en mujer!-

-¡Anda! Y Shampoo, en gata. Y Mousse en pato. ¡Y Saotome-Ojisama en panda, por dios!¿Y dejan alguno de ellos de ser quiénes son?¿Dejan de comportarse como siempre?-

-Pero... Pero-

-No más "peros", Imoto-chan.¿Te das cuenta por fin? Desconfianza. Ésa es la palabra clave. Ahora, ve a llorar a tu habitación al darte cuenta de lo que has perdido.-

-¿Por... Por qué dices "lo que has perdido"? Todavía puedo ir a buscarle. Él todavía...-

-¿Ah, sí? No lo creo. Recuerda que Kasumi ya ha ido en su búsqueda.-

-¿Y?-

-¡En esta casa todo el mundo parece estar alelado! Jo...-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada. Ahora vete.-

Y, tras unos minutos de indecisión, con las lágrimas balanceándose en el borde de sus preciosos ojos marrones, Akane se levantó y corrió a su habitación, cerrando sin miramientos la puerta de su habitación, tirándose en su cama para lanzarse a un llanto silencioso, empapando su almohada de grandes lágrimas, cada una haciéndola recordar cada uno de los buenos momentos que pasó con el artista marcial llamado Ranma Saotome.

-Y esta vez, no tienes a Kasumi para que te consuele. Ah... Menuda manera de crecer.-

Después de soltar ese pensamiento al aire, Nabiki respiró profundamente, se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió despacio a su puerta. Allí, escrito con la pulcra caligrafía de Kasumi, estaba su nombre pintado sobre el patito amarillo de madera que tiempo atrás había empezado su madre. Cerró dando un portazo y luego se desparramó en la cama, sin ganas ya de seguir las cuentas que estaba haciendo.

Definitivamente odiaba esas conversaciones con su hermana menor.

Hasta ella se ponía de mal humor.

---------------------------

Habían pasado unas semanas desde aquella terrible noche en la que Kasumi fue atacada por un par de indeseables, y la luz del sol de la tarde se reflejaba de una bella manera en las pequeñas gotas de sudor que corrían por la frente de Kasumi Tendô, en ese momento ataviada con una ropa que jamás creyó volvería a utilizar, y que empaquetó pensando sin muchos remordimientos que sería pasto para trapos o remiendos.

Pero, a pesar de los años, el gi le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

A pesar de estar tan cansada que se tenía que apoyar en sus piernas para mantenerse de pie, una bonita sonrisa consiguió formarse en sus labios. Había conseguido romper los bloques de cemento que Ranma le había preparado sin dificultad, y luego había conseguido aguantar toda la serie de estiramientos y ejercicios que el chico de la coleta la había hecho hacer. Así que, Kasumi sentía que lo había hecho bastante bien.

Pero, eso no era lo que pensaba Ranma. Lo que para Kasumi habían sido una extenuante serie de ejercicios, para el joven artista marcial no eran sino un calentamiento, y ver que a Kasumi ya le costaba respirar hizo crecer en Ranma las dudas sobre si ella sería capaz de aprender cualquier cosa.

-Kasumi... esto...-

En ese momento, la mayor de los Tendô se enderezó, de manera que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Y Ranma pudo ver que los ojos de Kasumi brillaban con esperanza, lo que consiguió que la determinación de Ranma se desinflara como un globo.

-Eh... No nada, que... Que muy bien, que lo estás haciendo muy bien...-

-¿De verdad, Ranma-kun?-

-Sí, sí, por supuesto... Muy bien, eso, muy bien...-

Antes de darse cuenta, Ranma estaba atrapado en un fiero abrazo que le recordaba vagamente a aquellos que recibía de una cierta amazona. Pero lo que realmente creó en él ese abrazo no fue melancolía, sino un terrible sentimiento de culpa y remordimientos que le urgían a romper esa unión. Sin embargo, la calidez y la sorprendente seguridad en el abrazo acallaron los remordimientos del joven de la coleta, consiguiendo que pasara varios minutos perdido en el cuerpo de aquella que había prometido, poco antes de partir, seguirle hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta, siempre que Akane no recapacitara con el plan que habían ideado.

Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad para la conciencia de Ranma, Kasumi aflojó el agarre hasta que al fin se separaron. Una mirada y un sonrojo después, ambos se dedicaron a recoger los desperdicios de los bloques rotos y otras cosas que habían utilizado en la primera clase de Kasumi de AD, nombre que ambos habían acordado darle.

---------------------------

Unos días después, ambos jóvenes caminaban al borde de lo que parecía el bosque de Mirai, según el mapa que habían comprado en la última ciudad por la que habían pasado. Estaban relajados, bañados por la luz del sol de mediodía, decidiendo por donde entrar al bosque mientras hablaban sobre un tema que había empezado a preocupar al chico de la coleta.

-Pero Kasumi, te digo que esto es algo muy raro.-

-Mira, yo diría que no le busques tres pies al gato y disfrutes del descanso.-

-Pero... No sé. Tanto tiempo sin cambiar... Es presagio de algo malo,¡lo sé!-

-Empiezas a hablar como un abuelo con heridas de guerra, Ranma-kun.-

-Ja y ja otra vez. Muy graciosa...-

No terminó la frase porque, como si fuesen a cámara rápida, unas nubes negruzcas empezaron a aparecer en el horizonte, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a la posición que ocupaban Ranma y Kasumi, tapando con ello el benevolente sol que hasta entonces les había acompañado. Asintiendo en señal de aceptación y comprensión, Ranma se paró donde estaba y alzó la vista a las nubes que ya tenía encima.

-¡Eh, para hacerlo más gracioso,¿por qué no concentras más las nubes!?-

Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas al cielo.

Resulta que, las nubes le hicieron caso, y moviéndose como si estuvieran siendo absorbidas por un enorme agujero en el cielo, se arremolinaron justo encima del todavía chico de la coleta. Ambos jóvenes no podían creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, como habían visto cosas más raras, decidieron dejar la sorpresa para otro día y seguir con lo suyo.

Sin embargo, no todas las nubes se concentraron sobre Ranma, y unas renegadas comenzaron al mismo tiempo que las concentradas, a descargar agua y rayos violentamente. Preocupado por Kasumi, la entonces pequeña pelirroja ordenó a Kasumi que buscara refugio. Mirando a ambos lados, localizó a unos centenares de metros al Este un pequeño edificio. Al acercarse corriendo, perseguida por el pequeño cúmulo de nubes renegado, descubrió que el edificio tenía un pararrayos, lo que alegró en gran medida a la mayor de los Tendô.

-¡Ranma, ven aquí!-

La joven se dio la vuelta y vio a lo lejos a Kasumi cerca de un edificio llamándola con las manos y señalando algo en el tejado de lo que parecía un pequeño almacén. Antes de que pudiese dar un paso en su dirección, la luz cegadora de un rayo atravesó su campo de visión, cayendo justo en el pararrayos del almacén.

Pero, al dejar de cubrirse los ojos de la intensa luz, Kasumi estaba envuelta en lo que parecían arcos eléctricos que salían del suelo. Además, acercándose más, su pelo estaba azotado por un viento inexistente y flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo. Sus ojos estaban vueltos y su expresión era de trance absoluto.

-¡Ka-Kasumi-chan...!-

Ranma todavía estaba a casi cincuenta metros, pero al dar un paso hacía ella, los arcos desaparecieron y Kasumi salió despedida hacia el edificio, derribando una pared y siendo sepultada por los restos de esa misma pared. La joven artista marcial se disponía a correr para socorrer a Kasumi cuando su sexto sentido la detuvo.

-Algo se acerca.-

Murmuró para sí mientras se alejaba más y más del edificio donde Kasumi yacía inconsciente y sepultada. Rezando a todos los dioses de los que había oído hablar por que no estuviera gravemente herida y pudiera terminar la batalla que se avecinaba lo más rápidamente posible, se colocó de nuevo en el lugar donde las nubes ya desaparecidas le habían convertido en chica.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que una figura con capa de viaje salió como una exhalación de la espesura del bosque, dando un gran salto y aterrizando enfrente de Ranma, a unos diez metros.

-Por fin, ya era hora. Desde que te he sentido ha pasado una eternidad.-

-Disculpa mi lentitud, pero viajar por el bosque nunca ha sido uno de mis fuertes.-

-Ya, bueno.¿Quién eres?¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Tan directo como dicen... Lo siento, pero ni mi identidad ni mi propósito tienen importancia ahora. Sólo busco una pelea.-

-¿Ah, sí? Pues vé y búscate un mono para luchar con él.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo que has oído, no me interesa. Ya no lucho por luchar. O me das una razón u olvídate.-

-Hmm... Interesante...¿Qué tal ésta? Digamos que si quieres llegar a la Cueva Platoniana tienes que luchar conmigo. Si no, jamás llegarás allí.-

-Ahá... Ves como no era tan difícil. ¿No me vas a decir el nombre?-

-Nay. Ahora¡vamos!-

-De acuerdo.-

De un potente salto, ambos contrincantes se encontraron a mitad de la distancia que les separaba, a unos metros del suelo. Puñetazos y patadas eran intercambiados, pero todos fueron esquivados o bloqueados en ambas partes. Tras más tiempo de lo que la Física permite, ambos contrincantes descendieron por fin, separándose de nuevo, lanzándose miradas evaluadoras que recorrían cada parte de su oponente exhaustivamente. Sin nada que decirse, los luchadores reemprendieron su duelo, esta vez corriendo hasta que era difícil seguirles con la mirada. En el último momento, Ranma volvió al aire de otro salto para lanzar una patada voladora descendente a su adversario, el cuál la esquivó sin mucho problema alejándose unos metros hacia atrás.

Una vez más, los luchadores se miraron, buscando alguna estrategia a seguir. Ranma, que todavía tenía la situación de Kasumi en una esquina de su mente, decidió ir a por todas y terminar la pelea cuanto antes y por los medios que fueran necesarios. Sin más dilación, comenzó a concentrarse en el sentimiento de confianza que siempre residía en su alma, multiplicándolo y dirigiéndolo a sus manos, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para acabar la pelea.

-¡Moko Takabisha!-

Y, como empujada por ese rugido, la bola de ki rellena de confianza salió disparada de las manos todavía abiertas de Ranma, dirigiéndose como un misil hacia el misterioso oponente, el cuál sólo abrió un poco más los ojos en señal de sorpresa antes de ser envuelto por la bola de energía.

-¡Ya está!-

Cuando el polvo desapareció por fin, un cráter de tamaño considerable ocupaba el sitio donde su contrincante había estado hasta antes del ataque. Al acercarse más, Ranma se sorprendió al descubrir a su enemigo esperando de pie, mirándola a ella con unos ojos verdes extremadamente claros. Y sin un ápice de ropa.

-¡Oh, mierda! Toma, ponte algo.-

Así, buscando en su mochila, que había quedado abandonada unos metro en dirección al bosque, sacó un conjunto muy parecido al que solía llevar, esto es, unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta de botones verde, y se lo tiró a su extremadamente femenina adversaria, que seguía mirándola con una mirada confusa. Unos minutos después, la joven, ya vestida, salía del cráter con la vista fija en el cielo.

-¿Quién ha dicho que la batalla haya terminado?-

-¿Eh...? No...¿Todavía quieres más? Allá tú.-

-Hmm... No, ya es suficiente. No sé si nos volveremos a ver. Hasta entonces¡adiós!-

-¿Qué... Cómo...? Pero,¿significa que sí podré llegar a la cueva?-

-Sí.-

Y sin añadir nada más, la chica dio otro potente salto, y se internó de nuevo en el bosque, tal y como había venido. Ranma se quedó un momento mirando el lugar por donde la figura había desaparecido, preguntándose cuál era el nombre de esa chica y de que manera estaba relacionada con la Cueva Platoniana. Sacudiéndose esos pensamientos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección al pequeño almacén que adolecía de la falta de una pared. Un minuto más tarde estaba arrojando los escombros por todos lados en su afán por desenterrar a Kasumi.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos...¿Sí? Sí, aquí está, venga.-

Efectivamente, el cuerpo de Kasumi emergió de entre todos los restos, mostrando unas magulladuras en la cara y unos cuantos cortes en los brazos. Pero eso no tranquilizó a la chica de la coleta, porque lo que de verdad temía eran los problemas internos. Los huesos de Kasumi, que no estaban acostumbrados a recibir esos golpes, muy bien podrían haberse hecho pedazos, o peor, astillarse y clavarse en los órganos internos.

Recordando todo lo que pudo de lo que le había explicado el doctor Tôfû a lo largo de sus visitas a su clínica, hizo el mejor reconocimiento que sus pequeñas manos la permitieron sin entrar en zonas íntimas. Suspiró algo más aliviada cuando terminó probando las últimas articulaciones de las piernas, sin haber encontrado problemas en cuello, espalda y extremidades. Sin embargo, el pecho todavía seguía preocupándole, y la lucha interior entre vergüenza y preocupación comenzó su segunda fase.

Con una mano temblorosa, Ranma empezó a desabrochar los botones la camiseta estampada de flores, y ahora rota y sucia, que era lo único que tapaba la parte superior del cuerpo de la mayor de los Tendô. Cuando sólo los dos botones superiores faltaban, el chico tuvo que parar para que su mano dejara de temblar.

-Si lo dejas así, creo que tendrás espacio suficiente para hacer ese reconocimiento.-

-¿Qué... qué?¿Kasumi?¡Kasumi-chan!-

-Sí, sí... ¡Au! Vamos Ranma-kun, tranquilo...-

-Ya... Eh, sí... Menos mal que estás bien...-

-Vale, tranquilo...-

-¡No! Nada de tranquilo. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido?-

-Ranma-kun...-

-Dios... No me lo perdonaría... No me lo perdonaría...-

Y entonces, Kasumi se dio cuenta. Ranma estaba llorando. Una lágrima había caído justo sobre sus labios, y entonces había mirado esos ojos azules y profundos como el mar. De nuevo, otra lágrima cayó en sus labios, pero esta vez le pareció la cosa más dulce y buena que nunca había tocado sus labios. Trató de moverse, pero no pudo, porque Ranma la había atrapado en un abrazo suave y cálido que la sorprendió, no por su fuerza, sino por el cuidado que había en él. Le pasó los brazos por la espalda y, con la poca fuerza que le restaba, Kasumi apretó su cuerpo contra el del artista marcial de coleta. Unos minutos después, Kasumi volvía a entrar en un plácido sueño regenerador en los brazos de Ranma.

* * *

N.A: Más personajes, más luchas y más conversaciones... Ahora, responderé a las reviews que me han dejado.

Fran: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Por supuesto que lo seguiré. Gracias por la review.

judi-chan: También a ti gracias por la review. Espero que la continuación también te guste.

Meli-chan03: Hooola! Muchas gracias por dejar esta review. Pero, esto no es un oneshot, ya lo ves. Tranquila, que aunque Akane se quede en el dojo, eso no significa que sa vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados, al igual que Nabiki. Por esta vez, vamos a dejar que sea Kasumi la que se lleve la diversión, okay? Además, en realidad no ha sido algo tan repentino, sino que hay más historia detrás de esto. Además a mí no me gusta hacer a Akane infeliz (ehem...), así que algo pasará, pero no con Ranma, lo siento.

Bueno, muchas gracias a los que han sido tan amables como para dejar una review y también a los que se lo han leído. Un placer, y hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA CARTA**

* * *

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su madre intelectual. Atención: Algunos personajes estarán, valga la redundancia, fuera de personaje. Dado el aviso...**

* * *

Aceptación (II)**

-Nabiki-chan,¿por qué has hecho llorar a Akane-chan?-

-Pero, Kasumi-san... Ella se lo merece, lo sabes.-

-Pero, Imoto-chan... ¿Tenías que ser tan dura?-

-Kasumi... Sabes de sobra que tiene la cabeza tan dura como Otousan.-

-Ah... Ahí tienes razón.-

-Ya lo sé. Pero Onee-san, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Oh, pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta. Esto es un sueño.-

-¿Uh?¡Oh!-

-Sin palabras, ¿eh, Imotochan?-

-Bien... Entonces, si esto es una manera de sacar a relucir mis remordimientos sobre la conversación que tuve con Akane hace un par de semanas, el sueño debería estar a punto de terminar...-

-¡Oh no, eso no es todo! Todavía hay más, tranquila.-

-Y bien...-

-¡Qué poco gusto por el misterio, Imoto-chan!-

-Ya bueno, ya me conoces.-

-Y de esa manera te quiero. Bueno, la cosa es que Ranma se ha marchado conmigo y hay pocas posibilidades de que vuelva...-

-Sí...-

-Y además, parece que lo que sentía por Akane ha pasado a otra persona, o sea, yo...-

-Bue... Bueno...-

-Así que, seguramente, las cosas en Nerima volverán a ser como antes...-

-¿Qué quieres decirme! ?-

-Que te estás quedando sola.-

-¿Qu... Qué?-

-Pues eso. Ni más ni menos. Ranma se marcha, yo me marcho... Todos se están yendo, y al final...-

-¡No! Eso no está pasando.-

-Yo sólo te digo que no estaría mal que empezaras a hacer algún plan... Sólo, como medida de precaución...-

-¡Pero bueno!-

-¡Oh, mira qué tarde es! Creo que es hora de marcharme.-

-¿Cómo que "qué tarde es"? ¿Cómo demonios puedes saber la hora?-

-Adiós, Imoto-chan.-

-He dicho que esperes un segundo, Onee-san.-

Entonces, el desagradable sonido del despertador barrió el fondo blanco, las nubes, el sol y la figura que se alejaba de su hermana. Despeinada y de mal humor, Nabiki Tendô, en su camisón preferido para dormir, el aguamarina estampado de pequeñas monedas amarillas, se levantó lentamente de su cama al tiempo que quitaba el despertador.

-¡Cómo odio levantarme pronto!-

Murmuró molesta Nabiki. Un año más, las clases empezaban por fin cuando los mediados de Septiembre se instalaban en el calendario. El viento húmedo cargado de hojas secas provenientes del otoño era lo único que acompañaba a la mediana de los Tendô en su camino de su habitación a la cocina, tras haber hecho una parada en el baño. En la cocina, Nabiki se encontró con la que se había convertido en una especie de salvadora para ella.

-¡Hola, Nabiki-san!-

-Buenos días, Nodoka-san. No tendrás por ahí...-

-Tu taza de café, sí.-

Sí. Realmente la ayuda de la madre de Ranma se había hecho vital para ella. Fue curioso ver como un par de discusiones y un par de verdades bien puestas consiguieron que la señora Saotome empezara a pensar más seriamente. Lo que Nabiki había calificado en su ordenador como "Problema de masculinidad" de Nodoka estaba lejos de haber sido erradicado, pero al menos había conseguido que ella se diera cuenta de lo que decía, y ello se convertía en el mejor remedio para el problema.

Además, Nodoka-san, como una madre que no había criado a su hijo, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que cualquiera supondría: Las estaba criando a ellas. Y eso, de nuevo, le venía de perlas a Nabiki. De esa manera, la señora Saotome les preparaba las comidas y hacía gran parte de las tareas del hogar. Sin embargo, fue Nabiki la que... convenció al resto de habitantes de la casa de que no deberían cometer el mismo error que con Kasumi.

Cierto era que Kasumi pudo salir de vez en cuando por ahí, y casi siempre que la familia comía fuera, Kasumi también estuvo con ellos. Pero aún así, tras unas reflexiones hechas tras la partida de Ranma y Kasumi, Nabiki se dio cuenta de que fue demasiado el tiempo que su hermana mayor pasó en casa, por una razón u otra.

Así que, con el tema del cuidado de la casa solucionado, la chica de las finanzas se tomó un respiro durante unos días. Ese respiro, propiciado por el progresivo decaimiento de las discusiones con su padre y sus tíos, terminó con ese extraño sueño que tuvo el primer día de escuela. Después de despedirse distraídamente de Nodoka, la cuál la miró con un poco de preocupación cuando salía por la puerta rozando el marco, Nabiki recorrió el camino al instituto Fûrinkan con el ceño levemente fruncido y la mirada perdida.

No sólo se había dado cuenta de que tendría que hacer frente al inacabable torrente de preguntas que seguro recibiría a propósito de su artista marcial favorito, sino que además tendría que procurar que nadie se enterase de que se había marchado con su hermana mayor. Y, cuando vislumbró de nuevo tras tres meses el gran reloj de su instituto, se acordó de que tendría que lidiar con Tatewaki.

-Y no tengo ninguna gana.-

Se dijo a sí misma mientras se acercaba más y más a la puerta exterior del Fûrinkan. Algo la sacó de sus reflexiones, y ese algo era la absoluta falta del elemento más importante en las escuelas: Los estudiantes. En la puerta principal no había ni un solo estudiante que hablara con sus amigos sobre sus vacaciones o maldijese por décima vez los extravagantes horarios de la escuela. Después de mirar su reloj para cerciorarse de que tanto el día como la hora eran correctos, Nabiki reemprendió la marcha al interior del instituto.

Sin embargo, al acercarse más, el misterio se resolvió, aunque sólo en parte. Allí, apiñados como sardinas en lata, la mayoría de estudiantes del Fûrinkan se arremolinaban alrededor de algo que estaba en el centro del recibidor del instituto. En cuanto abrió la puerta, los gritos histéricos y extasiados de alumnos y alumnas comenzaron a bañar a la mediana de los Tendô. Sintiéndose melancólica y enfadada a partes iguales por no saber lo que pasaba y por estar a punto de descubrirlo como en los viejos tiempos, Nabiki empezó a hacerse paso entre la muchedumbre mientras se concentraba en todos los gritos que podía para desentrañar su significado.

-¿Pero estáis seguros de lo que ha dicho?-

-¡Qué sí, qué sí! Lo ha confirmado una y otra vez.-

-Creo que yo conozco a esa...-

-¡Guau, tendré que prepararme otra vez!-

-Yo no me lo creo, sinceramente.-

-Pues yo sí. Recordad que ya pasó algo parecido una vez con su otra hermana.-

-¿Ha dicho qué se ha marchado con Kasumi? Pero si mi madre decía que estaba colada por el traumatólogo de su barrio.-

-¿A nadie le recuerda esto a un pésimo romance cómico?-

-A mí.-

-Ahora que lo dices, a mi también.-

En este punto, Nabiki ya estaba enterada del todo. Un segundo después, llegó al centro del círculo de gente para encontrarse frente a frente con su hermana pequeña. Era la primera vez que la había visto desde la discusión que tuvieron medio mes atrás, y su aspecto ya no era el de antes. Su pelo era una maraña de escarpias negroazuladas mal cortadas. Estaba cabizbaja y, aunque su vestido era el mismo, su porte ya no denotaba esa energía casi infinita y esa vitalidad que fue por mucho tiempo la envidia de sus compañeras. Ahora ni siquiera se acercaba a la sombra en la que sus peores momentos con Ranma la habían convertido algunas veces.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Nabiki agarró a su hermana de su mano, y se la llevó ante la mirada atónita del resto de estudiantes hasta una clase cercana que no se utilizaba la primera hora. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Nabiki les echó a todos una mirada que prometía dolor si alguno se atrevía a escuchar a escondidas. Cerrando de un portazo, se dirigió a su hermana controlando como mejor podía la ardiente rabia que hervía en su interior.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho! ?-

-...-

-¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que puede suponer para ellos que cuentes lo que han hecho?-

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta.

-Ahora todo el mundo sabrá aquí, y otra vez los chicos empezarán con el...-

-Ya...-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo? No me dirás... Que te gustaba la atención de...-

-...-

-¡Dios! No... Tú, tú necesitas ayuda, Akane...-

-¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?-

-¿De quién, Akane?-

-De él.-

-Ahá...-

-Sí, de él. Él siempre hacía que me sintiera especial. Él siempre me daba atención. Él siempre...-

-Ya... Aka... Imoto-chan, tranquila. Mira, vamos a casa y allí...-

-¡NO! No quiero ir a casa. No quiero, no quiero porque me trae recuerdos. Me trae demasiados buenos momentos. Me trae...-

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir que más la traía, Akane rompió a llorar, ya no como una niña pequeña, sino como una mujer que ha perdido a aquel que resultaba ser la persona más importante para ella. Lloraba, al fin, aceptando lo que había sentido, y aún sentía, por Ranma. Lloraba como aquella a la que su amor la había dejado no por un capricho o por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, sino porque ella le había hecho daño. Sus lágrimas eran del más amargo de los remordimientos.

Y Nabiki se vio envuelta súbitamente en la situación que había tratado de evitar con aquella dura charla que tuviera unas semanas antes. Pero, al ver a su hermana ahí cabizbaja, aguantando sus envites, y luego destrozada, llorando su amargura de mujer, habiendo madurado súbitamente y habiendo sido al fin pateada al mundo que siempre había rechazado, entonces, Nabiki Tendô volvió, por segunda vez en un mes y casi contra su voluntad, a dejar a un lado su trabajada máscara para ayudar a carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre.

-Vale... De acuerdo, Akane, tranquila... Shhh... Eso es, tranquila, déjalo ir...-

-Pero... Sniff... Él me odia, seguro...-

-Tranquila... Ya... No lo creas. Él nunca te va a odiar...-

-Eso... Sniff... ¿Eso crees?-

-Sí, pero no te hagas ilusiones...-

-Ya, claro...-

-Venga... Tranquila... ¿Sabes qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-Resulta que ahora nosotras dos somos las que no tienen ni novio ni prometido...-

-¿Y? Sniff...-

-¡Pues que Kasumi se nos ha adelantado!-

-¡Aivá...!-

-¿Tendremos que hacer algo, no?-

-Sí... Jijijiji...-

-Pues haber... Jiji... Y ahora, volvamos a clase.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Y haber si te lavas, guarrilla.-

-¡Oh! Uh... ¡Llevas razón, no me había dado cuenta!-

-Pues si quieres que no se lo diga a nadie te costará 1000 yenes.-

-Hahahaha...-

-¡Hey, no es broma!-

-¡Eres la bomba, Nabiki!-

-Ya, gracias...-

Ambas salieron cambiadas. Porque habían vuelto a ser por fin algo que dejaron de sentir mucho tiempo atrás. Y el redescubrimiento de ese sentimiento enterrado por desgracias personales y falta de ayuda las repuso, las sanó de tal manera que, a muchos kilómetros de allí, una tercera persona tuvo uno de los más cálidos y reconfortantes sueños que había pasado nunca.

Las hermanas Tendô volvían, por fin, a sentirse como hermanas.

* * *

N.A: Lo sé, cortito y tardío. Es cortito porque la reconciliación tenía que estar separada,y me salió así. Ahora, los comentarios:

judi-chan: Muchas gracias por las palabras de apoyo. Éste es cortito, pero el siguiente será más largo.

Meli-chan03: Me alegra mucho que, a pesar de no ser tu pareja favorita, lo hayas leído y hayas dejado una review. Espero que lo que dentro de no tanto va a pasar relacionado con Akane te agrade también.

Bien, eso es todo. En el siguiente, cierto chico perdido hace una aparición estelar. Muchas gracias a los que han sido tan amables como para dejar una review y también a los que se lo han leído. Un placer, y hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**LA CARTA**

* * *

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su madre intelectual. Atención: Algunos personajes estarán, valga la redundancia, fuera de personaje. Dado el aviso...**

* * *

Aceptación (III)**

Ese mismo mediodía, cerca de la otra punta de la isla de Japón, la última de las hermanas Tendô yacía envuelta en mantas dentro de una tienda de campaña naranja colocada en un pequeño claro de un frondoso y verde bosque. Dormida plácidamente, ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba, era observada por un chico de coleta experto en las artes marciales que respondía al nombre de Ranma Saotome. Mientras que el rostro de Kasumi era de total calma y sosiego, el de su velador cambiaba una y otra vez de la inquietud a la preocupación, para pasar entonces a la incertidumbre y volver de nuevo a la inquietud. A pesar de todo, Ranma no la soltaba nunca la mano.

Él no podía estar seguro de cuánto llevaba despierto. Desde que su compañera de viaje se hubiera desmayado en sus brazos no sabía si habían pasado unas horas o unos días. Lo que sí sabía era que, en cuanto había dejado de notar la fuerza en su abrazo, la había recogido lo más suavemente que podía y, tras un corto reconocimiento del bosque, había encontrado el claro donde estaban. En unos minutos había montado la tienda y colocado a Kasumi como todavía seguía. De nuevo, en unos minutos que se le hicieron horas, la había dejado allí para buscar maderas y piedras y hacer un fuego donde calentar comida para dársela en cuanto despertase.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que había terminado el reconocimiento de sus huesos con una seriedad que él consideraba imposible, y no haber encontrado nada, Kasumi seguía sin despertarse, y el temor de que algo realmente malo la hubiera ocurrido y que él no hubiera sido capaz de encontrarlo aumentaba a cada segundo en su interior. Cuando empezaba a agitarse, tratando de decidir si debía esperar más tiempo o buscar algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera ayudar, Kasumi empezó a removerse en su lecho.

Mientras Kasumi empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente y hacía intentos de ponerse de pie, Ranma apretó algo más su mano y se acercó para poder ser lo primero que la mayor de los Tendô viera al despertarse, un deseo que había aparecido en un arrebato repentino.

-Uh... ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Kasumi, ¿estás bien? ¡Dime qué estás bien!-

-Sí, sí, Ranma-kun. Pero no grites, por favor...-

-Lo siento.¿Qué te duele?¿La cabeza?¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?¿En qué estabas pensando?-

-Hey, hey, hey... Tranquilo, Ranma-kun, de una en una...-

-Sí, vale...-

-A ver... Sí, me duele la cabeza pero no, no me duele nada más. Lo último que recuerdo es que te estaba llamando desde aquel almacén y que unas nubes extrañas se acercaban a mí cuando todo se apagó... Y la última pregunta no me acuerdo...-

-Bueno, da igual... Entonces,¿no te acuerdas de lo que hiciste con los rayos y...?-

-¿Cuál?-

-Eh... Da igual. Ahora quiero que comas algo. Voy fuera a prepararlo.-

-Bien, tenía ganas de hacer un po-

-¡Ni hablar! Tú te quedas en cama.-

-Pero-

-¡Y sin rechistar!-

-No...-

-No.-

-Ah... De acuerdo.-

-Así mejor. Ahora espera un rato.-

De esa manera, Ranma salió de la tienda y se entretuvo haciendo lo que ya sería la comida mientras Kasumi le observaba tumbada y arropada por todas las mantas que Ranma había utilizado para hacer su cama improvisada. Sin embargo, la atención de Kasumi estaba muy lejos del fuego que calentaba lentamente su comida. En realidad, la mayor de los Tendô no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que se le habían escapado a su querido artista marcial. La mención de los rayos la inquietaba y la preocupaba. Sabía que había algo que se la escapaba, pero le era imposible decir el qué.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para investigar entre sus recuerdos porque Ranma se dio prisa en hacer la comida y, tal como hacen los hombres recién casados, la trajo la comida a la cama. Ese pensamiento hizo que empezara a reír tontamente como una quinceañera a la que acaban de pedir un beso, transformándose al final en una risa plena y graciosa que se contagió a Ranma, tal y como hacen ese tipo de risas que son tan buenas para el cuerpo y para el alma.

Se pasaron toda la comida en un agradable silencio sembrado de miradas divertidas y nuevos brotes de risas que fueron como la primera. Tras el último brote de risas, decidieron que sería mejor hacer unos kilómetros, no muchos por el estado de Kasumi, a pesar de sus constantes protestas diciendo que estaba perfectamente, con el fin de salir de aquel bosque. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando se disponían a partir de nuevo, Ranma sacó el mapa y, con un rotulador en la boca, buscó la ubicación del bosque que se disponían a abandonar. Tras encontrarlo a unas decenas de kilómetros de su siguiente paso en el viaje, lo rodeó unas cuantas veces. Kasumi, que se había acercado para mirar el mapa y lo que les quedaba por recorrer, añadió, con el rotulador que le quitó a Ranma, unos corazoncitos al círculo, y puso su nombre y el de Ranma a cada lado del círculo.

Al ver esto, el joven artista marcial cambia-sexo levantó la mirada con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Y eso?-

-Ranma-kun, eso... Eso es lo que siento por ti.-

-¿Có-cómo?-

-Eso es lo que quiero de ti.-

-¿De veras?-

-Sí...-

-¿Kasumi?-

-¿Sí?-

-Gracias.-

-De nada.-

-Eh... ¿Vamos?-

-¡Sí!-

Y, agarrada del brazo que Ranma la había ofrecido, Kasumi, junto un joven de coleta muy sonrojado, comenzó a caminar entre los árboles y la hierba mientras algunos rayos de sol se filtraban entre la arboleda, iluminando aquí y allá un tronco o parte del camino, dándole al bosque de Mirai el aspecto de un bosque de cuento de hadas.

A Kasumi Tendô siempre la gustaron los cuentos de hadas.

---------------------------

Kitakyûshû. El gran cartel de fondo verde y símbolos negros estaba a la derecha del camino, tapándoles el sol a Ranma y Kasumi. Tras adelantarse por detrás del cartel, pudieron ver encerrada entre el mar y los pies de la montaña donde ellos estaban entonces la mediana ciudad de nombre Kitakyûshû, a una semana y media a pie del bosque de Mirai. Esa vívida ciudad era el último paso antes de que salieran de su isla natal. La ciudad marítima albergaba el puerto que tenía el mejor (y más barato) sistema de ferries que cruzaba el Mar del Japón. Aquí cogerían un ferry para llegar al continente y continuar, así, su viaje hacia el Oeste.

Tras admirar un poco más la vista que se les presentaba ante sus ojos, siguieron la carretera en dirección a la ciudad disfrutando de la suave brisa y el radiante sol de un extraño Septiembre que se había presentado más soleado de lo normal. No habían pasado unos minutos caminando cuando, de un pequeño cúmulo de árboles a su derecha, oyeron un grito de rabia y confusión que los sorprendió.

-¡Y ahora,¿dónde estoy?!-

Ranma y Kasumi se miraron un momento, se encogieron de hombros, y siguieron caminando. Sin embargo, unos pasos después, el dueño de aquella voz salió del bosquecillo corriendo a toda velocidad. En cuanto la luz del sol volvió a bañar sus sentidos, abrió los ojos, porque había salido con ellos cerrados, y vio a Ranma y a Kasumi.

-¡Jo, tío...! Lo que me faltaba...-

Se quejó por lo bajo Ranma mientras hacía un gesto de cansancio absoluto. Tal y como pensaba, Ryôga se enfadó, gritó su indignación y cómo le haría pagar por traicionar a Akane, y por último, se lanzó al ataque.

-Kasumi-chan, si me permites…-

-Ah… Supongo que no hay alternativa…-

Tras ése breve intercambio, Kasumi se apartó unos metros de Ranma mientras éste se preparaba para el ataque de Ryôga. El eterno chico perdido hizo gala una vez más de su peculiar estilo de batalla basado en su inhumana resistencia, empezando el duelo con un fortísimo puñetazo a la cara que Ranma evitó sin ninguna dificultad saltando por encima de su adversario. Sin ninguna esperanza en su voz, Ranma trató de explicarle a Ryôga lo que estaba pasando en realidad mientras esquivaba sin dificultad las patadas y puños encadenados que el joven de la bandana se esforzaba en realizar.

-Ryôga… ¿No podrías escucharme un momento?-

-¿Y qué tienes que decirme? Estás aquí, en Hokkaidô, con otra chica que no es Akane. ¡Estás con Kasumi, además! Menudo…-

-¡Hey! Lo primero, esto es Kitakyûshû, idiota. Y segundo,¿qué estás pensando de mí y de Kasumi-chan?¡Pero tú eres tonto!?-

En ese momento, el combate dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Ranma pasó a la ofensiva y Ryôga tuvo que pasar como pudo a la defensiva. El recuerdo de su lucha con el chico de la coleta cuando la mala suerte hizo que pescara a Ranma en vez de a Akane con aquella maldita caña de pescar de amor volvió vívidamente en aquel momento. Y, como lo hiciera aquella vez, Ryôga llegó a la conclusión de que, si algo no pasaba pronto, iba a recibir la paliza más grande de la Historia.

Más y más puñetazos impactaban en el cuerpo de roca de Ryôga mientras trataba de apartarse de su vicioso atacante, hasta que, por fin, un poderoso derechazo al estómago le mandó volando unos metros. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, empezó a ponerse de pie para ver como Ranma se acercaba a él amenazadoramente. Con un tono que no parecía el suyo, Ranma le dijo algo que se le quedaría grabado como a fuego en su memoria.

-Yo NUNCA le haría daño a Kasumi, cabezahueca.-

Por supuesto, en ese mismo instante, Ryôga Hibiki sólo escuchó el "cabezahueca" del final, y respondió al insulto de la única manera que sabía.

-No me llames "cabezahueca", imbécil.-

-CLONK-

Ryôga cayó entonces cuan largo era al suelo con un nuevo y enorme chichón en la cabeza. Ranma levantó la vista de su ahora inconsciente adversario para ver a Kasumi sosteniendo la única sartén que tenían en el equipaje, abollada con la forma de la cabeza de Ryôga. A Ranma se le olvidó todo el enfado y le invadieron unas terribles ganas de ponerse a reír que se aguantó con mucha dificultad.

-Mira… Mira a Ryôga… ¡Vencido por una sartén!-

Y se echó a reír con todas sus ganas, tirándose incluso al suelo porque sus piernas no le sostenían. Kasumi, viéndole riéndose de una manera tan alegre, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y sonrojarse un poco por su atrevimiento.

-Se ve que al final todo se pega…-

Murmuró entre risas la mayor de los Tendô mientras seguía observando muy entretenida como Ranma intentaba ponerse de pie y dejar de reír al mismo tiempo, sólo para volver a caerse en cuanto se erguía. Unos relajantes minutos después, y cuando el chichón de Ryôga hubiera desaparecido, Ranma y Kasumi discutían sentados al lado del inconsciente Hibiki qué hacer con el problemático, pero a grandes rasgos, buen chico.

-No sé, Kasumi-chan. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos y le dejamos en el bosque? No le va a pasar nada.-

-Pero Ranma-kun,¡no podemos abandonarle a su suerte!-

-Eh… No parece que vaya a llover,¿no?-

-No. ¿Por qué-

-No, por nada. Mira Kasumi, vámonos. Le acerco al bosque, lo tapo en unos matorrales, por si acaso, y ya está. Será lo mejor para todos. Seguro que en unos días ya no se acuerda…-

-Pero Ranma… No creo que sea una buena idea… Si me dejaras…-

-¡No! Mira, es buena persona… Más o menos, pero tiene problemas controlando su fuerza.-

En ese momento, los leves quejidos de Ryôga al empezar a notar al herrero que se había trasladado a su cráneo y que estaba golpeando el acero con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que toda su cabeza retumbara, cortaron la conversación entre Ranma y Kasumi, los cuales se miraron con preocupación. Ranma empezó a coger a Ryôga para cargárselo a la espalda cuando la mano de Kasumi lo detuvo. Ryôga empezó a removerse. En un murmullo apremiante, un nuevo diálogo empezó.

-Vamos Kasumi-chan… Déjame…-

-No, Ranma. Escribimos la carta con la esperanza de que esto no sucediera, pero ha sucedido. Ahora, lo único que puedes intentar es salvar lo que quede de amistad en tu relación con Ryôga-san, en vez de que te odie por el resto de sus días.-

-Kasumi…-

La mayor de los Tendô extendió una mano y agarró con fuerza una de las manos más grandes y curtidas de Ranma. Pasó un momento de absoluto silencio y, tras un ligero asentimiento de los dos, el joven artista marcial tomó unos pasos de distancia, de manera que saliera del campo visual de Ryôga. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que el chico de la bandana abrió los ojos, recuperando por completo el conocimiento.

-Oh… ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! Mhhh… ¡Kasumi-san!¿Estás bien?¿No te ha hecho nada Ranma?-

Por supuesto, Ryôga pasó por alto el ligero tic que por un momento pareció afectar a la mayor de los Tendô.

-N-No… Ranma-kun no me ha "hecho" nada. De hecho, quería hablar conti-

-Lo siento, Kasumi-san, pero tengo que encontrar el dojo…-

-¡Espera he dicho!-

No fue sorprendente la reacción de Ryôga ante la orden de Kasumi, reacción que compartió con Ranma cuando él también la recibió bastantes meses atrás: Dio dos pasos para atrás y se sentó tratando de moverse lo menos posible. Una vez en esa posición, la mayor de los Tendô volvió a su ser normal y la sonrisa de cortesía que siempre mostraba volvió a sus labios.

-Bien, Ryôga. Como iba diciendo, quería hablar contigo sobre esa fijación que tienes sobre Ranma. ¿Me puedes decir la razón?-

-¿Eh? Uh… Verás… Había… Um… ¿En el colegio, ya sabes? Pues, en el colegio pas-

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. Nos lo contó cuando intentó acordarse de que te había hecho. Si no recuerdo mal, te devolvió todo de lo que pudo acordarse.-

-¡Pero estaba caducado!-

-Ya… El hecho es que no creo que toda la persecución fuera por eso,¿no?-

-No… Ya los panes… No me importan. Emmm… ¡Lo que no sabrás es que huyó de un duelo,¿a que no?!-

-¿Aquel del cual me dijo Akane que llegaste cuatro días tarde? No soy una experta, pero… No llegar a la hora es un insulto al retado muy grande,¿no?-

-Sí… Ejem… Eso creo, vamos… Pues… Esto, creo que…-

-¿Hay algo más, aparte de Jusenkyô?-

-Eh… No, creo que… ¿Qué?!¿Sa-sa-sabes de… Jusenkyô?-

-¿Qué?-

Murmuró Ranma escondido entre unos arbustos a unos metros del lugar donde Kasumi y Ryôga habían estado conversando. Sin embargo, tuvo que seguir atento y callado para poder continuar escuchando las palabras de la mayor de los Tendô y el chico eternamente perdido.

-Sí Ryôga… Para mí ha sido también una sorpresa el descubrirlo.-

-Ese Ranma… Le, le…-

-¿Eh?¡Oh, no! Él no me lo ha dicho, lo he descubierto yo sola. Sí, el último comentario que he oído de Ranma ha ayudado… Y claro, todo ha encajado…-

-Kasumi-san, quiero decir que yo, en realidad… Bueno, pues, en verdad… Yo no… Yo nunca quise, pero…-

-Ya, ya… Ryôga, aunque no te lo creas, te pareces más a Ranma de lo que te puedas creer…-

-¿Uh?-

-¡Sí! Ambos os hicisteis leales a la primera persona que os mostró algo parecido a afecto. Ambos… Ambos os enamorasteis de Akane…-

-Kasumi…-

-Kasumi-chan…-

Ryôga se dio la vuelta y vio a Ranma salir de unos arbustos cercanos. Volvió a mirar a Kasumi, y vio como estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. De nuevo se giró a donde estaba Ranma, sólo para ver como éste iba corriendo hasta Kasumi y la envolvía en un tierno abrazo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Ranma?!-

-¡No lo sé, idiota! Sólo sé que, si veo a Kasumi llorar, quiero, más que a ninguna, protegerla y hacer que deje de llorar.-

-Mhhh… Ranma,¿es eso verdad?-

-¡Pues claro que lo es, cabezadura!-

-¡No hace falta que me insultes! Bueno… Si eso es verdad… Tal vez no esté tan mal…-

Ranma alzó la vista para ver como Ryôga recogía su mochila y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puesta de sol, claramente sin dirección ninguna que seguir. Sabiendo el peligro que supondría esperar un instante más, pero odiando la idea de dejar a Kasumi sola cuando estaba llorando, el chico de la trenza decidió llamar a Ryôga desde el sitio en el que estaba arrodillado.

-¡Hey, Ryôga!¡RYÔGA!-

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-

-Lo siento,¿vale?-

-¿Có-Cómo?-

-Pues que lo siento. Siento lo que te hice. Y siento lo que le hice a Mousse. Y a Shampoo. Y a-

-Vale, vale, capto la idea. ¿Sabes que eso no arregla nada, verdad?-

-Serás…-

-Tranquilo. Eso no quiere decir que no tenga valor. Um… Gracias.-

-Simplemente… Sé feliz, cabezadura.-

-Lo intentaré, cerebro de mosquito.-

Con esa última frase y una sonrisa en sus labios, Ryôga Hibiki se puso definitivamente en marcha por el mismo camino por el que Ranma y Kasumi habían estado viniendo hasta entonces. Unos minutos más tarde, y bajo la atenta mirada de una Kasumi ya calmada y un Ranma agradecido de cómo había terminado todo, la figura del chico eternamente perdido desaparecía en el horizonte junto a un sol anaranjado del atardecer.

-Un momento.-

-¿Qué, Ranma-kun?-

-El sol… El atardecer… El oeste…-

-Puede…-

En ese momento, ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y juntaron las manos en señal de emoción.

-Tal vez…-

-¡Le has arreglado el sentido de la orientación, Kasumi-chan!-

-¿Lo crees?-

-Bueno, en realidad no estoy seguro.-

-Jo… Menuda manera de… De…-

-¿Qué? Solamente digo la verdad…-

-No tienes ni una vena romántica en ese cuerpo,¿verdad?-

-Oh, no sé, no estoy seguro…-

Las voces se fueron perdiendo lentamente por el valle mientras Ranma y Kasumi se acercaban, paso a paso, cada vez más a su destino, entonces Kitakyûshû, más tarde, la Cueva Platoniana.

* * *

N.A¿Les ha gustado? Bueno, eso espero. Estuve no sé cuanto tiempo mirando en atlas para poder poner ciudades que existan de verdad. Sí, "Kitakyûshû" existe, no como el bosque "Mirai" ("Esperanza"), que es inventado. Bueno, sólo dar las gracias muy especialmente a judi-chan una vez más por sus reviews de apoyo, y a todos los que leen hasta estas aburridas líneas.

En el próximo capítulo, las cosas se ponen de nuevo en movimiento en Nerima, y recuerdos agridulces se agitan en la mente de una Tendô.


	5. Chapter 5

**LA CARTA**

* * *

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su madre intelectual. Atención: Algunos personajes estarán, valga la redundancia, fuera de personaje. Dado el aviso...**

* * *

Aceptación (IV)**

-Creo que todavía hueles, Akane.-

-¡Vamos! ¡Déjalo ya, Nabiki! No pienso volver a caer.-

-Bueno, tú sabrás… Tú serás la que espante a todos los chicos…-

-Hey, ya te lo he dicho: Puede que Kasumi se nos haya adelantado, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que conformarnos con cualquiera que el cielo nos tire a los pies-

-¡YAAY!-

Hasta la aparición repentina de un meteorito blanco que se estampó en el suelo justo delante de las hermanas Tendô, el camino de vuelta al dojo había sido bastante tranquilo. La típica charla de hermanas había decidido hacer, por fin, acto de presencia entre las Tendô. Los primeros días después de la reconciliación habían sido testigos de torpes conversaciones, molestas interrupciones que respondían al nombre de Tatewaki Kunô y Kodachi Kunô, y de desincronización casi crítica. Sin embargo, con el pasar de una semana exacta, cuál máquinas de relojería, la situación entre Nabiki y Akane había llegado a ser de una mediana normalidad. Normalidad que se vio truncada en el preciso instante en el que el ya mencionado meteorito blanco aterrizó a los pies de las hermanas Tendô.

Al agacharse para reconocer el extraño objeto que todavía echaba humo, se dieron cuenta que lo que en un primer momento habían tomado como un objeto del espacio exterior no era sino el único amazona macho que conocían, el guerrero casi cegato llamado Mousse. Antes de que dijeran nada, el chico amazona empezó a removerse en el cráter que su caída había creado.

-Uhnnn… No entiendo…-

-¿Mousse?-

-Uh…¿Akane Tendô?-

-Sí…¿Se puede saber…?-

Con un poco de dificultad, Mousse se irguió hasta que las hermanas Tendô entraron en su ya de por sí pobre campo de visión.

-¿Nabiki Tendô?-

-Mousse…-

Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto mientras Akane miraba curiosa a uno y otra. Sólo el sonido de las hojas al ser llevadas por el viento húmedo rompía la quietud de la escena.

-Encantado de conocerte.-

-Lo mismo.-

Tras la caída de espaldas, Akane volvió a insistir sobre lo que la había interesado desde el principio.

-¿Se puede saber porqué has decidido tomar el papel de "MIR" y aparecer como un meteorito delante nuestro?-

-Bueno, Akane, ha sido… Shampoo.-

-Ahá…¿Y ha sido por…?-

-Verás… He enfadado a Shampoo.-

Mientras la conversación se desarrollaba, los tres empezaron a caminar inconscientemente, siendo Akane la que llevaba la delantera.

-Mhhh… Tiene que ver con la marcha de Ranma,¿no?-

-¡Guau!¿Cómo lo has adivinado, Nabiki Tendô?-

-Heh, pura lógica.-

-Bueno… El caso es que, cuando me enteré de que Saotome estaba siendo acompañado por Kasumi en su viaje, fui a decírselo a… Shampoo… Y bueno…-

-¡Baka!-

-¿Cómo?¿Perdona?-

-Pues eso,¡baka perdido!-

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-

-Porque,¿a quién se le ocurre? Además, seguro que entraste allí, haciendo todo tipo de payasadas, y se lo soltaste como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo, arrodillándote ante ella y ya de paso proclamando tu amor por ella con todos los clientes mirando desde que entraste haciendo el tonto.-

Para cuando Akane hubo terminado su diatriba, Nabiki, que no había podido evitar permitir que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro, reconoció el azul de las tejas de su casa a unas docenas de metros de distancia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la inesperada respuesta de Mousse interrumpió los pensamientos de la mediana de los Tendô.

-¡Anda! Resulta que ahora la torpe, malcriada y… Marimacho que no se cosca de nada, que se dejó pasar al chico que consiguió matar a un inmortal por y con ella, ésa misma, va ahora e intenta darme clases sobre como mostrar mis sentimientos. Pero será posible…-

-Tú… Estúpido bocazas egoísta con la personalidad de un niño de ocho años que… Que no sabe aprovechar sus oportunidades… ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme… Todo eso que me has llamado?-

-Y tú, niña picajosa,¿por qué dices que tengo la personalidad de un niño de ocho años?-

-HAHAHAHAHAHA…-

El sonido de las carcajadas de Nabiki consiguió eficazmente cortar la discusión que podía haber pasado a mayores. Akane y Mousse se la quedaron mirando un buen rato, bastante sorprendidos, delante de la puerta principal a la finca Tendô mientras la mediana de la familia hacía esfuerzos por aguantarse en el marco de la puerta de madera, pues parecía que las piernas no eran suficiente soporte para ella.

-Hey, Nabiki-neesan, esto no es gracioso. Este… lerdo me está insultando,¿y tú te pones a reírte?-

-¡EH!-

-Lo siento Akane, pero no lo he podido evitar.-

-Bueno…¿Entramos o no, Nabiki?-

-Sí, venga, que estoy deseando meterme en el furo…-

-Hey,¿y yo que hago? No puedo volver todavía…-

-Umpf… Quédate aquí hasta la noche. No creo que a Otousan o a Nodoka les importe.-

-Umm… Gracias, Akane Tendô.-

-¡Y deja de llamarme "Akane Tendô"! Me da repelús.-

-Solamente trataba de ser educado.-

-Pues muéstralo de otra manera.-

Con eso, los tres jóvenes entraron en la casa, las dos inquilinas anunciando su llegada con un poderoso "Tadaima" mientras Mousse se mantuvo extrañamente cohibido y murmurando el saludo correspondiente. Tras explicar la situación a Nodoka y a Sôun en el cuarto de estar mientras Genma escuchaba aburrido, se decidió que el chico de gafas podría incluso quedarse a dormir si fuera necesario, cosa que Mousse les agradeció con sendos abrazos y palabras de gratitud en un tono desmedido, tal y como le hizo saber Akane con su puño cuando Mousse, ciego de alegría fue a abrazarla.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, Nabiki oía los ruidos sordos de todo el trajín que estaba ocurriendo en el salón mientras, sumergida casi por completo en el agua caliente, pensaba y pensaba en la corta pero intensa interacción que había ocurrido entre su hermana y el amazona casi media hora antes. Le maravillaba y al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba la similitud entre la conversación que habían tenido hace un rato con lo que se habían dicho Ranma y Akane cuando su relación había empezado. Los veía una y otra vez en su mente, la imagen de Ranma y Akane discutiendo con la de Mousse y su hermana pequeña también discutiendo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de porqué no había podido dejar de pensar en las similitudes desde que había entrado en casa: Mousse no debería comportarse así.

Le parecía increíble que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero, un momento después, su asombro desapareció. Pensando un poco, podía señalar perfectamente la razón de que un hecho tan evidente la hubiera pasado desapercibido. Y la razón no era otra que la marcha de Ranma y, en segundo lugar, de Kasumi. Había pensado en ello, pero ahora el hecho de que Ranma y Kasumi habían sido, de alguna manera, los dos pilares que sujetaban su concepción del mundo y, seguramente, de todos los involucrados en mayor medida con la vida del joven Saotome, se presentó de manera aún más contundente. Ellos dos representaban lo que podía esperar y, en mayor o menor medida, prever.

Por una parte estaba Ranma, el imán del caos, el artista marcial capaz de lo imposible y que aún así recibía más golpes que el resto de los que le rodeaban juntos. Era una contradicción, una contradicción que se había vuelto tan normal en las vidas de quiénes le acompañaban como el sol o, graciosamente, la lluvia. "Ranma 'O lo hago o reviento' Saotome", como ella misma le había bautizado cariñosamente en secreto cuando había oído la batalla contra Herb, el príncipe de esa dinastía, para ella, inmoral.

Y por otra parte estaba Kasumi, la típica, pacífica y sumisa esposa japonesa. Algunos decían que eso no era más que una cáscara que ocultaba en realidad desde una vampiresa de grandes poderes hasta una artista marcial de un calibre aún mayor que el de Ranma, pasando por una especulación que molestó en gran medida a la mediana de los Tendô, a saber, que en realidad Kasumi era, por las noches y a escondidas, una dominatrix cuyas preferencias parecían más una enfermedad que otra cosa. Por supuesto, no tardó mucho en encargarse de que la vida fuera un infierno para el que difundió ese rumor. De todos modos, ahí estaba su figura, siempre en una parte de su mente, como una figura que nunca cambiaba, que siempre aparecía aquí o allí en el momento más oportuno para hacer un comentario que, a riesgo de hacerla parecer un poco… perdida, consiguiera deshacer un poco la tensión, o dando los consejos maternales que sólo ella, de entre las tres, recibió de su madre, tomando como una tarea de honor pasar esos conocimientos a sus hermanas menores.

Y es que Kasumi no era un ángel. Nabiki se jactaba en silencio de lo fácil que era verla desde fuera como un ángel o como un demonio, como aquellos mal pensados del rumor. Sí, realmente era muy fácil aplanar su personalidad y convertirla en un rubí de una cara, cuando la realidad era que ni un diamante tallado se acercaba a la complejidad de su hermana. Tampoco era ningún genio escondido, aunque cierto era que tenía una facilidad innata para las lenguas, igualmente cierto era que tanto las matemáticas como la física estaban claramente fuera de su alcance. Su pasatiempo, la medicina, creaba en torno a ella un halo de inteligencia que chocaba frontalmente con la actitud despreocupada, o más exactamente, resignada que había desarrollado. Actitud esculpida por la muerte de su madre, su toma de relevo en el puesto y sus largas noches despiertas llorando en silencio al oír llorar a toda su familia, desde su padre hasta su hermana menor, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada. Y sobre todo ello, y siendo lo que Nabiki consideraba como lo peor de todo, sus continuos fracasos amorosos, que la marcaron todavía mucho más que todo lo anterior, siendo el caso del Dr. Tôfû tan sólo la punta del iceberg.

Nabiki escuchó a través de las paredes los pasos de alguien que subía por las escaleras a buen ritmo, y eso le sacó de sus reflexiones. Mirándose las manos, vio que tenía los dedos arrugados y, recordando memorias agridulces de los pocos baños con su madre y los bastantes con Kasumi, una sonrisa melancólica, como de muñeca de porcelana, se encaramó triste a su rostro. Y una lágrima sola y pérdida se encontró, tras el largo viaje por el cuerpo desnudo de la mediana de los Tendô, con la infinitud de un océano encerrado en la tina.

-Nabiki, hija¿has terminado? Akane-chan está impaciente por entrar.-

-Sí, Obasan, ya está… Saldré en un momento.-

Nodoka Saotome no pudo evitar sentir, de repente y casi sin explicación alguna, una pena tremenda. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras para decirle a Akane que el baño estaría libre en poco tiempo, Nodoka alzó la vista para mirar el techo. Marcas, líneas, pequeños agujeros, tornillos, madera… La… melancolía en la voz de Nabiki parecía subyacer ahora en toda la casa, y Nodoka volvió a sentir un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda. En un susurro de pena e incertidumbre, la mujer de pelo rizado se dirigió a los dioses con una mirada que parecía tener muchos más años que su portadora.

-Dioses nuestros,¿hay alguna manera de ayudarlas?-

---------------------------

Mousse estaba, cuando menos, sorprendido. Tras haber estado unas horas descubriendo la casa (y haberse topado con una Akane que se estaba cambiando al abrir una puerta del segundo piso, con lo que se había ganado la bofetada más fuerte que había recibido en su vida), la hora de la comida por fin había llegado y, cuando se había acercado a la cocina para ayudar como su costumbre le ordenaba, había sido, literalmente, echado a patadas de allí por una orgullosísima Nodoka.

Así que, sin nada que hacer y un poco confuso, Mousse se había sentado a la mesa tras haber puesto vasos, platos y palillos en su lugar correspondiente. Su atención se vio irremediablemente absorbida por la televisión en color que hablaba sin parar desde una esquina de salón. Interesado, se colocó las gafas correctamente y se acomodó un poco mejor para ver el programa sobre viajes a países del extranjero que estaba emitiendo un especial sobre el país vecino: China.

En ese momento, el timbre de una bicicleta pudo oírse en el salón proveniente del exterior. Mousse, que conocía ese timbre demasiado bien como para equivocarse, empezó a ponerse histérico. Empezó a buscar un lugar donde esconderse mientras Sôun y Genma le miraban impasibles.

-Este chico es un poco extraño,¿verdad, Saotome?-

-Sí, tienes razón, Tendô.-

Por supuesto, el chico de gafas ignoró la conversación de besugos que acababa de tener lugar cerca suyo en pro de seguir buscando refugio. Sin embargo, no tuvo suerte porque, con el sonido de un viento fuerte acompañándola, la amazona Shampoo, de silueta escultural, pelo lavanda y léxico más que limitado, entró en la sala de estar de los Tendô montada en esa bicicleta suya que saltaba más que Kit, el Coche Fantástico, aterrizando sobre la cabeza de Mousse y seguida de cerca por su bisabuela, matriarca de la tribu a la que pertenecían, Cologne, alias "Momia Disecada".

-Bisnieta, haz el favor de dejar de aplastar el cráneo del ciego idiota.-

-Vale.-

El tono de Shampoo era uno que nadie había oído nunca, tal vez Mousse justo antes de la boda fallida: Era de derrota. El sentimiento de derrota, de abandono y pena que emanaba la joven guerrera amazona les era extraño a todos los que lo habían oído, e incluso Cologne sintió un escalofrío recorrer su arrugado cuerpo al oír como toda la energía parecía haber abandonado a su bisnieta preferida.

-¡SHAMPOO!¿Ya no estás enfadad conmigo?¡Oh, Shampoo, sabes que yo te-

El puño combinado de Shampoo y Akane consiguió eficazmente acallar a Mousse que, en un momento, se vio empotrado contra la pared del salón y perdiendo la conciencia. Shampoo no le dio más importancia al suceso, pero Akane, sin embargo, se miró el puño con un gesto de extrañeza que no pasó inadvertido para nadie. Notando las miradas del resto de habitantes del salón, la menor de los Tendô hizo una retirada táctica hacia la cocina. Sin darlo más importancia, Cologne se acercó al cuerpo inerte del amazona caído, le tocó un par de puntos en la nuca, y se retiró a un lado. Los puntos de presión no tardaron en surtir efecto y, un momento después, Mousse se levantaba pesadamente y se sentaba en el suelo.

-Bien, ahora que estás despierto podré decirte lo que necesita ser dicho.-

-¿Y eso es?-

-Mmm…-

-¡Oh, venga de una vez!-

-La cosa es que… Nos vamos.-

-Ya… Me lo estaba imaginando…-

-Pues entonces,¿por qué no has preparado tus cosas todavía?-

-…-

-Ya veo… Así que, estás pensando en quedarte…-

Mousse, ante el asombro de los Tendô, puesto que Nabiki había bajado al fin, y los Saotome, asintió lentamente, como tratando de convencerse de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Así es… Y, bueno, como la decisión ha de ser tomada, supongo que debería hacer la prueba que quería realizar para decidir si quedarme o no.-

Con eso, el joven y casi ciego amazona se puso en pie y, lentamente, como si la distancia entre él y la amazona de pelo lavanda fuera infinita, se acercó a Shampoo bajo la atenta mirada de todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí exceptuando la propia Shampoo, que tenía la mirada perdida entre sus pies, inexpresiva y rígida. Una vez a su altura, Mousse, habiéndose quitado las gafas, levantó con suma delicadeza el rostro de la amazona para descubrir las lágrimas ahogándose en la determinación que emanaba de los ojos granate de la luchadora por naturaleza.

-Dime Shampoo, ahora que Sao… Ranma ya no está,¿dejarás que te consuele y, tal vez, algo…-

Dejó la pregunta en el aire mientras todos aguantaban la respiración esperando la respuesta de Shampoo. Los segundos parecieron eternizarse y parecía que en cualquier momento los pájaros se quedarían inmóviles en medio de su vuelo. De repente, sin ningún aviso y en un movimiento demasiado rápido incluso para los ojos de los artistas marciales presentes, Shampoo, de una bofetada sobrenatural, le envió volando a través de la sala de estar, hasta caer de culo a unos centímetros del pequeño estanque de los Tendô. No pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y, antes de salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo derecho, dos personas en toda la habitación pudieron oír el murmullo lleno de pena y remordimiento que la amazona dejó escapar entre sollozos rotos.

-Perdonar… Algún día, Shampoo esperar que a Shampoo perdonar.-

Una de ellas era Cologne, y se le partió el corazón al oír esas palabras con un contexto que sólo ella conocía aquí.

La otra fue Nabiki, que dedujo muchas cosas a partir de eso.

Y no podía aguantarse las ganas de decírselo a Ranma y Kasumi.

---------------------------

Akane se sentía mal. No físicamente o psicológicamente. Sabía que ni su dolor provenía de su cuerpo ni tampoco se lo estaba imaginando. Le era tan abstracto pero, al mismo tiempo, tan conocido, que la volvía loca y la impedía concentrarse en nada. Y por esa razón estaba en el dojo, rompiendo bloques de cemento, actividad para la que no necesitaba atención o concentración especial, pues le era tan normal como para el resto de los mortales andar de un lado para otro. Además, esto fortalecía sus puños.

-¡KYAHH!-

El decimocuarto bloque de hormigón se pulverizó bajo la tremenda fuerza que había puesto en ese puñetazo. Nuevamente, las imágenes de Cologne disculpándose ante toda la familia, luego ofreciéndoles su hospitalidad en caso de que algún día pasaran por la cordillera de Bayan-Har y, por último, entregando a Mousse un pequeño sobre amarillento que parecía de pergamino, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y diciéndole que todo estaría bien pasaron borrosas, como si de un sueño se tratara, por sus ojos.

Pero lo peor de todo, y lo que más la había tocado, fue el estado en el que se encontraba Mousse cuando lo subió a la habitación que habían utilizado los Saotome hasta que Kasumi se marchó y se decidió que pasaran a ocupar esa habitación. No había ayudado nada que pesara más que un hipopótamo, cosa que Akane no consiguió comprender hasta que una cadena desgastada cayó sobre la escalera con un ruido sordo como una serpiente, perdiéndose en las profundidades de la manga de la túnica del chico amazona, el maestro de las Armas Ocultas.

Así que, cuando por fin dejó en el suelo al inmóvil Mousse, respirando con dificultad, estuvo a punto de empezar una discusión, cosa que al parecer le resultaba especialmente fácil con el amazona. Pero, en cuanto se topó con los ojos de Mousse, toda la fuerza y enfado parecieron dejarla como si se tratara de unos malos parásitos que habían estado molestando por un tiempo. Los ojos aguamarina del amazona, océano verde de trigo y coral, siempre encendidos con pasión y, sí, muchas veces rabia y otras tantas dolor, se habían helado. Akane creía haber visto ahí no un mar verde, sino el mismo frío glacial que uno podía sentir en las cimas del mundo, como el Everest, cuando el oxígeno no era un bien abundante y la temperatura y el viento parecían salir directamente de una pesadilla.

Y, sin embargo, al pensar en todo ello, un pensamiento más había aparecido. Un pensamiento, una idea que era la principal responsable de que llevara más de media hora rompiendo bloques de hormigón. Porque, tras haber sentido en sus huesos el frío de la soledad que Mousse sentía, se apoderó de ella la imperiosa necesidad de animar al chico que estaba pasando por sus peores momentos. Sintió el irrefrenable deseo de decirle que todo estaría bien, que de igual manera que los alpinistas se vuelven más fuertes y sabios tras haber soportado las insufribles condiciones y las incontables penurias de una gran escalada, del mismo modo el definitivo rechazo de Shampoo le ayudaría, en cierto modo, a hacerse más sabio en temas de amor y, de esa manera, encontrar, finalmente, la persona adecuada para él.

Quiso decirle también cientos y cientos de razones por las que estaba mejor sin Shampoo, y quiso hacerle comprender la infinidad de nuevas posibilidades que ahora tenía por delante, y cómo un buen chico como él, sin importar sus defectos, podría encontrar con seguridad muchas chicas que quisieran estar con él. Y lo que más la sorprendió incluso a ella misma fue que, mientras le aguantaba la mirada y le agarraba de los hombros, arrodillada ante él, solos en la habitación, aislados de todo cuanto les rodeaba, quiso decirle, por un momento, que siempre la tendría a ella.

-¡KYAHH!-

Y el decimoquinto bloque de hormigón se deshizo, convirtiéndose en polvo que el viento arrastró hasta más allá.

* * *

N.A:Bueno, ahí va un nuevo capítulo. Ya veís que, porque Ranma se haya marchado de Nerima, eso no quiere decir que aquel sitio deje e tener interés. Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que hayais leido hasta aquí.

En el próximo capítulo, Ranma y Kasumi dejan por fin la isla de Japón y se encuentran con una pareja de lo más "espacial". Un saludo, y hasta pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**LA CARTA**

* * *

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su madre intelectual. Atención: Algunos personajes estarán, valga la redundancia, fuera de personaje. Dado el aviso... **

* * *

Aceptación (V)**

Era tan bello.

Kasumi Tendô no era capaz de arrancar su mirada de la magnífica puesta de sol que desde la cubierta del Ferry 111 observaban casi todos los pasajeros apoyando los codos como si fueran grandes árboles que hubieran crecido en el borde de un mundo plano. La suave brisa marina que por tanto tiempo había anhelado desde que la aventura en aquellas islas paradisíacas se la hubiera descubierto por primera vez hacía ondular su larga cabellera marrón de una forma a la vez sensual y pacífica. De igual manera se movía el vestido lila con puntos que cubría su cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Por último, sus zapatos de tacón bajo extrañamente inmaculados le daban al conjunto un contraste de colores que le daban un aire de misterio que sólo aumentaba la sensualidad que emanaba de ella.

Mientras tanto, Ranma, que había ido a dar un paseo por el barco para, secretamente, cerciorarse de que no había nadie abordo que pudiera estar remotamente relacionado con ellos, miraba serio la espalda de la mayor de los Tendô. Y es que, la pequeña conversación por el teléfono móvil que Nabiki les había escondido en el equipaje le había inquietado en gran medida. Simplemente, en una voz neutral y utilizando cuantas menos palabras, la hermana mediana Tendô les había comunicado la partida de las amazonas, el rechazo de Shampoo y la reacción, o más bien, la falta de reacción por parte de Mousse y las acciones de Cologne, todo lo cual había dejado pensando a los dos viajeros sobre cuales eran las posibilidades de que se encontraran con las amazonas en su camino de vuelta a casa.

-Bah, eso es imposible.-

-Sí, ciertamente muy difícil, Ranma-kun.-

Había sido lo que se habían dicho justo después de colgar. Y sin embargo, Ranma era incapaz de quitarse una sensación de anticipación que le hacía ver a amazonas de cuerpo voluptuoso y pequeños trolls con un bastón dos veces su tamaño por todos lados. Suspirando, se acercó silenciosamente a la aún ignorante Kasumi que seguía quieta disfrutando con todos sus sentidos del corto crucero que el destino parecía haberla regalado.

-¿Qué tal por ahí, Kasumi-chan?-

-¡AH¡Me has asustado, tonto!-

-Lo siento, no lo pretendía.-

-Hmm… Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.-

-En realidad, no ha tenido misterio ninguno porque estabas demasiado concentrada en la puesta de sol.-

-Que por cierto, gracias. Ha sido todo un detalle que al final aceptaras coger el ferry de la noche, a pesar de que es más lento que el de la mañana.-

-No ha sido nada. Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta por la cubierta.-

Así, cogidos del brazo, Kasumi y Ranma empezaron a andar lentamente por todo el ferry, observando de igual modo al resto de pasajeros y al barco en sí, objeto del cuál ambos coincidieron en su magnificencia y enorme cuidado por el detalle. Todos los pisos, como pudieron observar en su paseo, tenían ese parqué tan inconfundible de los barcos de lujo, además de que no había un lugar en las paredes que no estuviera adornado con algún motivo naval, desde remos de formas varias hasta anclas de diferentes tamaños y materiales. Los botes salvavidas, ordenados con intensa escrupulosidad y tapados con grandes telas de un verde desteñido por el paso del tiempo y los envites del agua salada, colgaban de unos enormes y amenazantes cables de acero, que se volvían invisibles por la noche, cuando la luz de los innumerables farolillos dispersos por el buque como hadas en un bosquecillo guiaban a los pasajeros de sus habitaciones al gran espacio abierto en la proa del barco, donde, con la partida de los últimos rayos de sol, se organizaba una pequeña fiesta con bebidas, aperitivos y música al más puro estilo occidental, mezclándola con lo nacional honrando a alguna divinidad que sólo los marineros conocían.

El recorrido por el ferry les llevó más tiempo de lo que habían previsto, de manera que, cuando volvieron a apoyarse en la barandilla donde su paseo había empezado, la noche era ya cerrada, y la luz de la luna y las estrellas era ya visible a pesar de la iluminación de los farolillos de colores. Su conversación se había mantenido en exclamaciones de asombro al ver éste o aquel instrumento o parte de la decoración que había hecho relucir la ignorancia de la que ambos eran presos en temas de náutica, un tema que, de todos modos, ninguno de los dos se había visto nunca necesitado de aprender.

Mientras los dos observaban la belleza de la luna, un número cada vez mayor de personas comenzaron a correr al otro lado del barco, a babor, haciendo mucho ruido y con obvia prisa. En un primer momento, Ranma y Kasumi los ignoraron, pero cuando les empezaron a llegar gritos de gente histérica, no tuvieron otro remedio que darse la vuelta y dirigirse ellos también a babor, no sin antes dejar escapar un largo suspiro que se perdió entre lo que ya empezaba a ser un griterío demencial. Al acercarse, pudieron empezar a distinguir los gritos de la gente que ya empezaba a huir de la zona.

-¡AAAHHH¡Vuela¿Te has dado cuenta¡Vuela!-

-¿Cómo ha resistido ESO…?-

-¿Pero qué es…?-

-¡Lanza rayos¡Todo el mundo, aléjese!-

-¿Pero no es una mujer?-

-¿"Lum"? A mi ese nombre me suena…-

-Es él. Ese maldito chico de Tokio y su novia extraterrestre.-

-¿Ataru Moroboshi¡Dios, estamos condenados!-

Entonces, Ranma se acordó. Ataru Moroboshi. Mientras él había estado entrenando con su padre, este Ataru Moroboshi, por lo que luego se había enterado, había tenido que salvarles de una invasión extraterrestre "jugando" con una alien al "corre que te pillo", algo que le había resultado estúpido a más no poder. De todas maneras, lo había conseguido y, más o menos, se había ganado el cariño de toda la humanidad, uno arriba uno abajo. Sin embargo, unos años después, estando Ranma todavía en su largo viaje de entrenamiento, una nueva competición de corre que te pillo se había celebrado, al parecer por una discusión entre esos dos. Además, unas setas gigantes habían aparecido por toda la Tierra, algo de lo que Ranma se enteró de primera mano, cuando una de ellas creció justo debajo suyo, elevándole varias decenas de metros en unos minutos. Lo peor de todo fue que, además, tuvo que ingeniárselas para bajar solo, pues su padre insistió en que viera el viaje hacia el suelo como un método más de entrenamiento.

De todas maneras, unos días después, pudo ver como una bandada de cerdos voladores recorrían el cielo comiéndose las dichosas setas alienígenas y todo volvía a la normalidad. No supo nada más de esa pareja hasta ahora, que estaban en el mismo barco que él y, como le habían dicho que era normal cuando se trataba de ese chico con fama de mujeriego, creando problemas.

Un momento después, las últimas desgraciadas personas que habían tenido la mala suerte de concentrarse en el lugar donde una discusión había empezado entre la extraña pareja abandonaban como podían el lugar. Ahí se le presentaba a Ranma una escena que, de haber sido su vida un poco más normal, le hubiera sorprendido de manera excepcional. Sin embargo, la única reacción de Ranma ante la bizarra imagen no fue nada más que parpadear. Una vez. Pero fuerte.

Una mujer de veintitantos, de pelo largo y ataviada en lo que parecía una versión más extensa de un sujetador y una braga atigradas que dejaban al descubierto sus brazos y sus largas y esbeltas piernas perseguía a un hombre de aproximadamente su misma edad, de estatura media, bastante en forma y con unas expresiones que ponían a todos los sentidos de Ranma en alerta, a pesar de que comprobó desde el primer momento que el hombre no tenía ningún entrenamiento de artes marciales. Y hasta ahí, lo que podía considerarse normal.

Pero es que, todavía había más. Y es que Ranma no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se formara en sus labios. La hembra, que por lo que dedujo debía ser la extraterrestre de marras, estaba levitando a un par de metros del suelo mientras lanzaba rayos que impactaban una y otra vez en el chico, el cuál corría de un lado a otro esquivando la mayoría de arcos eléctricos, y aguantando de una manera que no era natural los que le impactaban.

Entonces fue cuando la extraterrestre disminuyó su altura hasta que, agarrando por los hombros a su huidiza presa, descargó toda su furia en forma de electricidad, dejando tras unos segundos completamente achicharrado a su objetivo. En circunstancias normales, y tras fijarse en los cuernos cónicos que le salían de los lados a la chica, tal y como a algunos de los demonios con los que se había enfrentado, siendo aquel pequeño y molesto demonio succionador de malos sentimientos el primero en venir a la mente, Ranma, como buen artista marcial y conocedor de sus responsabilidades, habría entrado en acción al ver el castigo que el hombre estaba recibiendo. Sin embargo, un instinto, el mismo que le mantenía vivo en los combates más decisivos, le retuvo a la hora de entrar en la "pelea", si podía llamarse así, que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

No era su instinto de supervivencia. Ni los rayos ni la resistencia antinatural del chico a ellos le inquietaban. Se había enfrentado contra cosas mucho peores, siendo las bolas de fuego de Saffron su referente más cercano. Y sin embargo, no se veía impulsado a entrar en la lucha y defender al chico que ya debía estar almacenando en su cuerpo más voltios que los que produciría una central térmica en un año.

Simplemente, muy en el fondo, Ranma sentía que el chico… se lo merecía.

Los gritos de la extraterrestre ordenando a su "querido" que se comportara sacaron a Ranma de su ensimismamiento, cuya primera reacción fue mirar a su derecha para comprobar que Kasumi estaba ahí con él. Efectivamente, la mayor de los Tendô estaba parada a su lado, con una mano en la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Al chico de la coleta no le costó imaginarse la razón por la cual su compañera de viaje estaba tan sorprendida: Aunque su aislamiento debido a sus interminables tareas en su propia casa no fue tan absoluto como pudiera parecer desde fuera, Kasumi definitivamente había salido menos de casa que él, ya fuera a pie o vía VAN cortesía de Akane. Y eso había conseguido que, al pasear por los distintos distritos de la gran ciudad que era Tokio, él se hubiera encontrado con cosas… aún más raras que su habitual. Sin embargo, la mayor de los Tendô nunca había tenido que dar esos largos paseos de vuelta a casa, de modo que, ver a gente levitar y aguantar cosas simplemente inhumanas la provocaban gran estupor.

Ranma asintió en silencio, aceptando el hecho de que lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ellos era raro incluso para un vecino de Nerima.

-¡Oh… Realmente hay cosas… interesantes fuera de casa!-

-Tú lo has dicho…-

Sin más comentarios, se dieron la vuelta para marcharse cuando, aparecido de la nada, el chico que había recibido el castigo de la extraterrestre rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Kasumi, poniéndose entre ella y Ranma, el cuál no se esperaba que el supuesto Ataru Moroboshi pudiera moverse tan rápido. A pesar de que las facciones del intrometido denotaban una seriedad absoluta, sus palabras le delataban, según la opinión de Ranma, como el pervertido que era.

-Oye¿cuál es tu dirección y número de teléfono, eh?-

-Pe-Pero…-

-Venga, no tengas miedo…-

-Querido… ¿Tengo que recordarte que-

-¡TÚ! Suéltala…-

La voz de Ranma se oyó claramente no sólo por encima del barullo que se estaba montando a su alrededor, sino también por todo el barco, y a más de uno le dio un escalofrío al oírla. Incluso la extraterrestre se cortó a media frase y se le quedó mirando con una mirada que decía: "¿Dónde he oído yo eso antes?". Por supuesto, el grito atrajo la atención de Ataru, que de nuevo puso una cara tan seria que no parecía suya. Sin embargo, un segundo después estaba al lado de la extraterrestre, agarrándola de la mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Lum¿cuánto me quieres?-

Con esas cuatro palabras, la extraterrestre comenzó a chisporrotear y una sonrisa se dibujó en su exótico rostro. Al grito de "Te quiero así de mucho", se echó a los brazos de su "querido" con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, cuando levantó los párpados, vio con un poco de preocupación y mucha rabia que, quién estaba entre sus brazos no era su Ataru, sino Ranma, que a duras penas podía mantenerse consciente después de la descarga que había recorrido su cuerpo. Mientras, a un lado, el verdadero Ataru había vuelto a rodear a Kasumi con un brazo y volvía a insistir en que le diese su dirección y número de teléfono.

Con la firme intención de dar a su pervertido particular una lección que jamás olvidara, Lum se dirigió de nuevo levitando a donde su Ataru estaba flirteando con una nueva desconocida que, además, parecía que estaba con su novio de viaje. Pero, una vez más, se vio superada por dicho novio que, en un alarde de fuerza y resistencia, se la adelantó y, con las pocas energías que le quedaban, lanzó un puñetazo a Ataru que impactó perfectamente en su cogote, enviándole varios metros por el aire hasta aterrizar en la cubierta de una manera poco ceremoniosa.

Con un murmullo en el que creyó distinguir un "Ja, así aprenderás", Ranma se desmayó. Kasumi se acercó a él muy preocupada mientras Lum, levitando a unos metros del suelo, lo miraba todo con el ceño fruncido. Por una parte, no le gustaba que Ataru hubiera recibido ese golpe en la cabeza, pero le gustaba mucho menos que tonteara con otras, así que, encogiéndose de hombros, levitó hasta donde yacía su hombre, desmayado también a causa del golpe.

La mayor de los Tendô, viendo como la mujer se llevaba al molesto hombre inconsciente hacia la parte del barco donde estaban una mitad de las habitaciones, decidió que lo mejor para ellos sería descansar también. Así, echándose a Ranma a la espalda como tiempo atrás había hecho incontables veces con su hermana menor, después de que hubiera estado entrenando en el dojo durante todo el día hasta quedar rendida, sola con sus pensamientos, llorando en silencio por que su madre "se había ido a un sitio del que no se vuelve" y se había olvidado de ella, de esa misma manera, haciendo gala de una resistencia que pocos consideraban que tuviera, recorrió medio barco hasta llegar a la habitación bajo la trémula luz roja, verde y amarilla que iluminaba aquí y allá el todavía reluciente parqué de la cubierta.

Al entrar en su camarote, no sin grandes dificultades por la carga que llevaba, dejó a Ranma en una parte de la cama sin muchos miramientos para ir seguidamente al baño. En parte enfadada y en parte complacida consigo misma por haber sido capaz de llevar a Ranma a cuestas tanto tiempo, salió del baño unos minutos después lavada y cambiada, ataviada en un largo camisón amarillo que la llegaba hasta las espinillas. Con algo de dificultad, metió a Ranma en la cama, sintiéndose demasiado cansada como para sentirse avergonzada por el hecho de que, por fin, iban a dormir en el mismo lecho.

Poco después, ella ya estaba debajo de las sábanas, buscando la posición ideal para que el sueño la alcanzara. Se dio la vuelta y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que estaba apoyándose en Ranma. Se iba a apartar, la oscuridad escondiendo el sonrojo que cubría su cara, cuando oyó a su compañero de cama decir su nombre en susurros ahogados, llamándola como si se estuviera alejando, miedo palpable en su voz. Viendo que esas pesadillas no parecían pasar, y sintiéndose segura por la oscuridad, se acurrucó contra Ranma con la esperanza de ayudarle a pasar una mejor noche.

Pocos minutos después, cuando Kasumi ya se había rendido al cansancio, el chico de la coleta dejó de removerse y de lanzar susurros ahogados para pasar a sonreír como un tonto en sueños, que pasaron a ser de lo más agradables.

Mientras, una sombra vio todo lo ocurrido en la habitación por una pequeña ventana. La sombra, satisfecha, dejó entonces a los dos casi-novios, por fin, solos de verdad.

---------------------------

El día en el barco empezaba, para los marineros, una hora después de que saliera el sol. Para la mayoría de turistas, esa era una hora arcana de la que no querían tener conocimiento. Sin embargo, en este viaje del 111, unos pasajeros estaban, cuando los marineros comenzaron a salir a cubierta para limpiar los restos de la fiesta nocturna y abrillantar, si era posible, un poco más el suelo, ya levantados y haciendo ejercicio. Además, viendo como uno de ellos, un chico de coleta, saltaba desde la barandilla hasta uno de los cables que sujetaban los botes salvavidas, y de ahí hasta la punta de la única chimenea que en ese momento estaba apagada, para mantener el equilibrio con un solo pie imitando la postura de los flamencos, al ver eso, los marineros decidieron que, por esa vez, la norma que prohibía a los turistas pasear por la cubierta cuando los marinos estuvieran realizando alguna tarea podía hacer un par de excepciones.

Así que, bajo las miradas casuales de algunos trabajadores, Ranma y Kasumi llevaron a cabo sus ejercicios matinales, una amplia variedad de ejercicios para aumentar desde la agilidad hasta el control del cuerpo en el aire. Por su parte, los entrenamientos que tenían que ver con el fortalecimiento del cuerpo siempre los hacían por la tarde, por ser más extenuantes y porque, normalmente, se necesitan algunas ayudas en forma de pesos, como grandes piedras, para cargar o arrastrar.

De esa manera, cuando los pasajeros más madrugadores empezaron a salir de sus camarotes, los dos ex-habitantes de Nerima volvieron a su habitación, ambos con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro por la sensación de cansancio que su entrenamiento matinal les había causado. Una vez allí, ambos se ducharon, dejando Ranma el primer lugar para Kasumi haciendo gala de una caballerosidad que lentamente había ido despertando desde la boda fallida.

Una vez que ambos se hubieran duchado, se tiraron sobre la enorme cama de matrimonio que habían compartido esa noche, derrotados momentáneamente por el cansancio. El joven artista marcial cerró un momento los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le envolvía, sólo para que, al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontrara con los profundamente azules ojos de la mayor de los Tendô a unos centímetros de los suyos. Y, a pesar de la cercanía, no se sintió incómodo, sino que, además, pensó que nunca podría empacharse de esos zafiros incrustados en la figura de un ángel terrenal.

De la nada, el ángel le hizo una pregunta que le sacó de su enfrascamiento.

-Ranma-kun¿por qué me elegiste a mí?-

-¿Cómo has dicho, Kasumi-san? No te entiendo.-

-Pues eso, que por qué empezaste a abrirte conmigo, por qué no con tu madre o Akane¿eh?-

-Mmm… No lo sé. En realidad, no tenía otra opción.-

-Así que… No había otra opción…-

-Oh, venga, Kasumi… No quería decirlo así…-

-Pero es la verdad…-

-… Mira Kasumi. Es verdad, eso es así. A mi madre… Todavía no tenemos ese tipo de relación. La quiero y la respeto, pero… Simplemente, no creo que sea el fuerte de ninguno de los dos.-

-Heh… Los sentimientos no parecen el fuerte de los Saotome, eso es verdad…-

-Ya. Y con Akane… Tardé mucho tiempo en aceptar lo que sentía por ella. ¿Crees que podría ir un día y decirle "Akane, tenemos que hablar, porque ya no estoy seguro de que lo que supuestamente no hay entre nosotros pueda funcionar"? No sé si alguna vez habría aceptado que mantuvimos esa conversación.-

-Si lo pones así…-

-¿Lo ves, Kasumi?-

-Sí… Todavía… ¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?-

-Sí, digo… ¡No! Agg… No puedo negar que… que me hubiera gustado que funcionara, si algún día hubo algo, pero hoy… hoy eso es historia.-

-¿Historia?-

-¡Exactamente! Puede que te eligiera a ti para hablar por eliminación, por azar o por cualquier medio extraño que quieras, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no me arrepiento que fueras tú la que resultó pasar todas esas horas en el dojo haciendo alguna tarea menor mientras me escuchabas y, sobre todo, me apoyabas…-

-Ranma…-

-… Y es más, quiero que sepas que te encuentro muy gua-a-a-a-a-a… Gu-a-pa… ¡Bonita!-

En ese momento, una llorosa Kasumi, que había sentido desde rabia hasta resignación durante la conversación, se echó al cuello de un sorprendido Ranma, que sólo atinó a abrazarla de esa manera mecánica, casi robótica que caracterizaba al artista marcial más orgulloso y al mismo tiempo tímido de todo el Japón.

Y es que Kasumi descifró al momento el significado detrás de ese halago, ya que haber convivido durante tanto tiempo con el joven artista marcial la había enseñado que su austeridad de palabras, en parte producida por la falta de vocabulario, era también, de hecho, un rasgo natural del chico. Así que, cuando por fin era capaz de dejar escapar una palabra de halago, significaba el doble que con cualquier otra persona.

Kasumi buscó en ese momento los ojos de Ranma, encontrándolos, hundiéndose en ellos al tiempo que él se hundía en los suyos, el contacto entre sus pieles quemándola y aliviándola de una manera confusa y maravillosa. El momento era perfecto, e incluso la suave luz de la mañana que entraba por la pequeña ventana acompañaba a la escena. Kasumi no dudo un segundo, y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Ranma, expectantes, deseables.

Pero, Ranma se apartó. Se deshizo del abrazo de Kasumi y caminó hacia la puerta, dándola la espalda. Apoyó una mano en la puerta, como si necesitara ayuda para mantenerse erguido. Se le veía tiritando y, a pesar de que estaba dándola la espalda, Kasumi supo perfectamente que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Pero no podía comprender.

La mayor de los Tendô no era capaz de adivinar la razón detrás de la reacción de su artista marcial. ¿Acaso tenía una pinta horrible? No podía ser eso. No es que se hubiese puesto como para ir a un baile, pero se había lavado bien. ¿Acaso no le resultaba atractiva? Pero le acababa de decir que la encontraba guapa. No encontraba respuesta, y por eso estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Era algo que ambos querían, algo que no le haría daño a nadie, y sin embargo él siempre lo evitaba. Pues bien, Kasumi se estaba cansando.

-Lo siento, Kasumi.-

-¿Sabes que estás actuando como un niño¿Cómo el niño que eras cuando llegaste a Nerima?-

-Pero Kasumi… Hasta ahora-

-Sí, ya lo sé. ¡Pero a mi me ha pasado igual, y no me ves alejándome de todo lo que pueda tener un mínimo matiz sexual!-

-¡Ya claro! Pero tú no has tenido a una horda de-de…-

-¡Mira un momento! Antes tú me has dicho que no te importaba como esto había llegado a ocurrir, que solamente el hecho de que haya ocurrido es lo importante. Y ahora yo te digo que, si vas a seguir anclado en el pasado, no vas a conseguir otra cosa que miseria y tristeza. Tienes que dejar eso atrás si quieres que esto siga. Ranma, hasta yo tengo mis límites. Me gustas, me gustas mucho y, en este momento te digo que sería feliz si supiera que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Incluso casarnos ha pasado a un segundo plano. Pero si sigues mostrándote tan desinteresado, tendrás que terminar este viaje solo.-

Un torbellino de emociones hizo presa a Ranma. De repente, se veía confrontado a una decisión, a una decisión demasiado parecida a las de su pasado. Pero se dio cuenta de que tenía que romper con el pasado. No podía imaginarse este viaje sin Kasumi, pero tampoco se podía imaginar que pasaran a ser "algo más" tan pronto. Se dio la vuelta para verla ahí, sentada en la esquina de la cama, mirándole, sin enfado ni rabia, pero con una determinación de acero, la viva imagen de su madre, tal y como ella misma se la había descrito. Cerrando los ojos, para, un momento después, suspirar pesadamente y acercarse lentamente a su compañera de viaje.

Poniéndose a la altura de la mujer, la cogió una de sus manos, pequeñas, no tan suaves como las de las muñecas pero más que las suyas, y firmes. Tan firmes o más que las suyas. Y Ranma sintió algo extraño en su pecho. Una sensación de seguridad, algo que pareció llenar un trocito de él que no sabía que tenía incompleto. Sin avisar, abrazó a Kasumi como si fuera su salvavidas, manteniendo su fuerza al mínimo. Y no necesitó pensar más.

Cogió delicadamente el rostro de Kasumi, que todavía estaba sorprendida por el repentino abrazo. Apartó el poco flequillo que el mes sin peluquero la había dado, de ese marrón brillante que casi parecía vivo, y montó la mirada sorprendida de Kasumi con una de amor y deseo. Y lentamente, temblando un poco al principio, pero controlándolo antes de que pudiera romper el encanto, acercó su boca a la de su compañera.

El primer contacto fue trémulo, rápido y casi imaginario. Pero el roce se convirtió en contacto, y sus labios húmedos pudieron por fin sellarse en lo que fue el primer verdadero beso de Ranma Saotome y Kasumi Tendô.

La sensación que les recorrió el cuerpo fue maravillosa, como si al mismo tiempo se les quitara un peso de encima y se sellara un compromiso nunca mencionado. Y unas enormes sonrisas gemelas se formaron en los rostros de los dos ex-vecinos de Nerima.

Porque, por fin, ambos habían dejado atrás las pesadillas.

* * *

N.A:Por si alguien no lo sabe, Lum y Ataru son los personajes del primer gran trabajo de Rumiko Takahashi, "Urusei Yatsura" o, como se llamó en España, "Lamu, la chica invasora". Por ahora sólo puedo decir que los poderes de Lum (o Lamu) tendrán un papel más o menos relevante en la historia más adelante. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez más adelante, otras series también se crucen con Ranma y Kasumi...

En el próximo capítulo, Nerima está lleno de melancolía mientras Ranma, Ataru, Lum y Kasumi siguen con su viaje en ferry. Un placer, y hasta pronto.


End file.
